DanIsNotOnFire Has My Heart On Fire
by YouTubeFanFiction
Summary: STARRING DANISNOTONFIRE. Romantic story between a fan and Dan! Longitudinal story. *RATED M FOR AN ADULT SERIOUS THEME*
1. Danisnotonfire Has My Heart On Fire

CHAPTER 1

"It'll never happen, Skye!" Jackie said as she rolled her eyes.  
"My dreams say different!" I replied, laughing.  
It was a warm summer's day (which is a rare thing for England), and me and Jackie were chilling out on College Green with a smile on our faces. I rarely get to see Jackie as she is always revising for her exams, so today was a well awaited day for us.  
Impersonating me, Jackie stood up and over exaggeratedly said "Danisnotonfire has my heart on fire!" whilst prancing around stupidly. As if I was really like that!  
"Don't be mean!" I giggled, and pulled Jackie down to the grass in fits of giggles.  
Danisnotonfire is my favourite YouTuber. And yes, I admit I do think he is hot. Hot like fire even. (Mind my pun). But of course, I know that would never extend to something more. I haven't ever even met him! Considering we live in Manchester too, like Dan and Phil, I had never met him. Still, I vowed I would.  
"Anyway, I best be off. We have that stupid family party later with Aunt Gene and I need to show up on time otherwise she will have my guts for garters!" Jackie stated, pulling her purple floral messenger bag over her shoulder. "Bye!"  
We hugged and went our separate ways.

As I made my way through the large fields of College Green (it was famous for being one of the largest greens in the United Kingdom), I had to walk past a group of boisterous teenagers, who happened to have suspicious cans of beer in their hands. I instantly did not like the look of them. However, I had no other option to change route. "Come on Skye" I reassured myself, "They're just hanging around- no need to worry!" But how wrong was I.

As I quickly walked past these teenagers, I retrieved my phone from my bag, hoping that if they could see me pretending to text on my phone, they won't bother me and not think I am trying to get their attention. Nevertheless, I did not succeed.

"Hey pretty lady!" one of the boys said, chucking his beer to his friend, whom of which caught it perfectly. I ignored; I did not want to get in to a discussion with them. "I said HEY PRETTY LADY!" the boy repeated, quickening a pace towards me. Before I could run, he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. I held my breath and looked down at my converse- I refused to reply. "That's a nice phone you have there" one of the other boys said sneeringly, jogging over to join his friend who had me by the arm. They both laughed and nodded towards one another. Before I knew it, the one who had me by the arm started tugging at my phone. "Get off!" I screamed, pulling back on my phone. This was becoming a rough game of Tug of War. Only, I did not want to play. Despite my pleas, the boy still tugged at the phone which a smug look on his face.

"OI! GET OFF HER!" someone shouted from behind me. Someone had come to help me! "I SAID, GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" the voice shouted again, louder this time. The boys obeyed, and ran off laughing to their friends. They scarpered.

I began to sob. I nearly just got mugged! I sank to the grass in tears, totally shaken up by the events. Before I knew it, I had someone's arms around my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" the owner of the arms said. I suddenly twisted around; eager to find out who my saviour- my knight in shining armour even- was. I blinked. I blinked again. I could not believe my eyes.

"Oh my god" was all I could say.


	2. My Knight In Shining Armour

Chapter 2.

I stood up in shock, my saviour following my action. Thinking back to that moment now, I must have looked like a total idiot. I was covered in grass with tears and make up running down my face; my mouth and eyes wide open in surprise. What a great first impression, huh?

"You're...you're...you're DANISNOTONFIRE!" I babbled out, still looking ridiculous. I could not believe this. Out of all the people who I could bump in to and save me from being mugged is the one guy I am a massive fan of. This was too much of a coincidence! Dan was wearing skinny black jeans with lace up military-type boots. He had a purple zip up jacket on and over all looked incredibly handsome. The whole situation felt like a dream.

Dan laughed, wiping his hair out of his eyes. "Uh, yes I am, but my birth certificate says Dan, not Danisnotonfire. But I guess you could call me your knight in shining armour" he replied, smirking. I blushed. I'm just totally embarrassing myself. But then his face retreated back to a look of concern. "Your nose is bleeding" he stated. I quickly touched my nose and winced. Yup, it definitely was. "Oh crap" I said. I hate blood. I pulled back my hand and glared at my palm. Blood. I could feel myself going light headed, but I pushed the feeling back. "It's fine- it'll go away in a second" I told Dan, adamant I would not embarrass myself anymore in front of him. Unfortunately, he was not convinced. "You've gone pale in the face. Are you sure you're alright?" I nodded to Dan but that only made the contents of my head dizzier and I felt like my brain was swimming. Wrong decision. Before I had a chance to protest, I fell right to the ground and blacked out.


	3. Dream Come True

Chapter 3.

"Helloooooo...can you hear me?"

I moaned in annoyance of being woken up. I don't do mornings!  
"Go awayyyyyyyy" I complained, wanting to go back to sleep again.  
But then it hit me. All memories of current events came flooding back to me. I opened my eyes startled. I'm not in bed. I'm on the ground waking up from blacking out. And who was standing above me? The one and only Dan. This was a dream come true.

"Hello sleepy head. You gave me a fright there!" said Dan crouching beside me. He was smiling, but I could tell the colour had drained from his face. Wow- I must have really worried him.  
"I'm sorry" I told him "I have a phobia of blood". I then remembered how I must look right now and blushed.  
"It's fine" Dan replied. "Just don't do that again!" He suddenly put his arm around my waist and lifted me up. I wanted to gasp but I glued my mouth shut. Dan was touching me! Not only that, but he was lifting me up in his arms! I really needed to pinch myself to see if this was a dream. Dan began to carry me towards the end of College Green towards the car park. I realised I had not said anything.  
"What are you doing?" I asked Dan with a puzzled look on my face. "Well, considering you already recognised me from YouTube, I figured you wouldn't see me as a stranger and know I'm not some weird man with a thing for damsels in distress. Because of this, I thought I should take you back to mine to help you get cleaned up- I wouldn't feel right letting you walk home alone". After hearing this, my fan girl side of me wanted to shriek and cry tears of excitement, but I held it in. "Oh right. Are you sure?" I said. I didn't want to be a burden. "Of course" Dan replied smiling at me. We had reached the car park now and I assumed he was looking for his car. "I can walk you know" I told him. "No- you need to rest. You've had some shock; you have an injured nose and probably other injuries. Let me look after you".  
I was really trying hard not to squeal in happiness from the fan girl side of me now.

"I never got your name by the way" Dan stated.  
"Skye" I replied.  
"Skye- what a beautiful name. I like it".

If this was a dream, please don't wake me up now.


	4. Doctor Howell

Chapter 4.

"We're here" Dan stated, pulling in to the flats' car park. I scanned my surroundings; taking it all in. Aligned next to the car park was a small park full of a few children and their parents. Well, this seemed like a nice area for sure.

Dan got out the car and before he could come over and baby me again, I quickly unfastened my seat belt and got out of the car. Suddenly the soreness of my minor injuries hit me and I automatically moaned in pain. "See, I told you to let me look after you!" Dan protested, rushing to my side and sliding an arm around my waist. "I just feel such a burden! I feel like a little child" I complained. "Stop your worrying" Dan assured me, "You're not a burden at all". And with that, he quickly lifted me up in to his arms again and carried me towards the flats. I felt really embarrassed to be carried yet it felt so warm and...almost safe in his arms.

After a trip in the elevator up to his floor, we soon arrived at the door to Dan and Phil's flat room. "It's not much" Dan told me, "but it does feel like home". I laughed. "Dan, you seem to forget I've already technically seen your kitchen, living room, bedroom and Phil's!" "Ha, oh yeah" he said in realisation. Dan inserted his key in to the door lock and unlocked it; taking me in to his flat.

I could not stop gawping. This seemed so surreal. One minute I'm watching Dan and Phil in their flat on YouTube- now I'm actually in it! The whole thing was just incredibly bizarre to me. Everything was how I remembered: their small kitchen with black work tops, their big TV and gaming system plus a whole collection of DVDs. This was amazing. Dan threw his set of keys on to the kitchen work top, and carried me over to the living room before placing me carefully on to the sofa as if I were a fragile and delicate ornament. He propped up the pillows for me so I could lean against them in comfort and sat back observing me.

"You don't need to be so concerned- I'm honestly alright!" I expressed, smiling at Dan. "I appreciate your help, but really, I'm dandy as a daisy".  
"Just humour me and let me play Doctor Howell alright Skye? I won't sleep tonight unless I know you're well!" I liked the way he said my name. I know it sounds odd- but it was like a warm summer's day the way he said it and I was breathless.  
"So where does it hurt?" he asked. "And don't try to play it off as fine when I know it's not!"  
I figured I better be honest because it seemed evident he would catch me out anyway. Clever clogs.  
"Well" I began, "Obviously my nose is aching. My ribs seem to be pretty sore too and my left ankle feels slightly dodgy too. Nothing serious though, and that is honest".  
Dan sat there watching my body language so he could be sure I was telling the truth and not brushing it off. He seemed content with my answer because he soon got up and strode to the kitchen to do something as opposed to protesting to my answer. I soon realised he had collected a hot water from somewhere and was filling it up with hot water from the kettle. After doing so, he then proceeded to the bathroom where he came back with a wet flannel and put it next to the hot water bottle. Finally, he retrieved a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and brought it over to me along with the rest of his findings.

"Here" Dan told me, holding out the hot water bottle. "Place this under your jacket, you must be cold". I did as I was told, placing it right on to my ribs. It felt good. Whilst I did that, Dan grabbed a cushion from the corner of the living room and placed it under the ankle I said to be feeling dodgy. Doctor Howell really did know what he was doing.

Next, Dan began to do something that made me embarrassed. So embarrassed that I knew I was going red as lobster in the face. Fortunately, Dan seemed to pretend not to notice this and did not analyse and question it to me. He placed the flannel flatly in his hand, and started to clean my face with it. I remembered I must have blood on my face still, so it made sense why he was cleaning me. He stuck his tongue out slightly in concentration whilst he did so, and did not take his eyes off of my facial features at all. This felt ever so romantic- if only it meant something more.

After cleaning the blood off of my face, Dan placed the bag of frozen peas in to the palm of my hand. Wow it was cold! He instructed me to hold it to my nose as it would make the swelling go down. Too mesmerised by everything, I obeyed orders.

"Want to watch a film?" Dan questioned me. "Sure thing" I replied.  
"I pick Shrek!" Dan exclaimed, producing Shrek from his collection of DVDs. He must have them alphabetically stored or something...I have no idea how he managed to find the DVD so quickly otherwise. Not waiting for a reply, Dan turned to put the disc in to the disc holder of the TV. This therefore meant whilst he was bending down I got a great view of his bottom. I grinned.

Heaven.


	5. 101 Questions

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Hey guys. Before I begin the next chapter, I would just like to express my gratitude to you all. When I started this I didn't expect to get many readers or reviews; but within hours I began to receive a lot of hits, visitors and reviews. I really appreciate your feedback and knowing the fact someone out there is actually reading my work and following my story definitely puts a smile on my face. So without further ado, let us commence with the next instalment!**

Chapter 5.

As the credits rolled up on the TV screen, I stretched and yawned. I looked at Dan, whom of which was sat at the bottom of the sofa beside me so I could rest out on the sofa comfortably. He looked up at me, and began to question me.

"So, what's your full name? Obviously you know mine is Dan Howell"

"Skye McKenzie" I replied. The rest of our conversation just seemed to carry on in this structure.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Red"

"What's your favourite animal?"

"Lizards"

"Where do you live?"

"About 10 minutes from here"

"How old are you?"

"21"

"Do you like space llamas?"

"Yes Dan, of course I do. What is this? I feel like I'm playing a game show!" I exclaimed, throwing a cushion at Dan. Dan ducked out the way playfully and laughed. "I'm just interested in you". As a result of this I blushed, and I do hope he didn't realise that. Suddenly my mind went blank from blushing and I did not say anything. It was an awkward silence. "What are you thinking?" Dan curiously asked; searching my eyes for some sort of reaction. "Nothing" I replied slowly..."I'm just in my own little world". "And what is your world like?" Dan questioned, "mine consists of space llamas and sexy internet dating with a toy guinea pig". I giggled. I recognised those references to his videos. The dating one on an app pretending to be a guinea pig collaborating with Phil was hilarious. I then gave him a serious answer. "Well, it definitely fits in with that Alice in Wonderland quote" I stated. Gazing at Dan's reaction and body language I quickly realised he had no idea what I was talking about, so I began to quote my favourite quote from Alice in Wonderland:

"_If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary-wise; what it is it wouldn't be and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?"_

All I received was a quizzical puzzled look on Dan's face. I giggled. He looked adorable when he was confused. "You're funny. I like it" Dan told me, and I blushed once again. I had to gain control of that. Not helping the situation was Dan, who just kept looking at me almost as if he was...mesmerised. He was studying my face and I didn't know how to react.

Breaking the awkward silence, the front door suddenly peeled open. As the door slammed, Dan seemed to break out of the trance he was in and jerked up like a meerkat to see who the new arrival was.

"Dan, I'm home!" the new arrival called. And I recognised that voice. Of course I did. He and Dan always came as a pair.


	6. Phil

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Hey guys! Before you read the next chapter, I would like to tell you about the new story I began a couple of days ago. It stars Tobuscus, and considering you all must be YouTube fans I presume you know of Toby. So yeah- that is being written simultaneously to this one! So anyway- sorry for advertising myself. Let's press on...**

Chapter 6

"Phil!" Dan called, jumping up to greet his flat mate and best friend. I suddenly became really paranoid. What about if he gets annoyed with Dan for bringing a stranger in to the flat? What about if he doesn't like me? All these thoughts ran erratically through my mind. "Be calm" I told myself, and propped myself up on the sofa carefully (my ribs were still slightly sore) so I didn't look like I was taking too much advantage of Dan's hospitability.

It took a while for both Dan and Phil to appear in the living room. Clearly Dan was taking the time to explain the situation to Phil so he didn't have to be frightened to death at the image of a stranger in his flat. However, both boys did appear eventually. Dan walked in casually, and by searching his eyes for anything I should be worried about, it seemed okay. Phil cautiously poked his head around the door and smiled at me. In my head one half of me was nervous at his reaction, but the other half just completely fangirled over him. Wait until I tell Jackie!

"Hello Skye" Phil said sweetly. "Hello Phil" I replied with an equally big smile. "I'm really sorry about what happened to you on College Green Skye- some people can be real dic-". "Yes Phil, we're well aware" Dan interrupted laughing. "Anyway" Phil proceeded, not seeming too bothered about Dan's interruption, "you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. Clearly you've suffered some shock and I'm glad Dan came to your rescue! I would have done the same. Dan is obviously your knight in shining armour!" I laughed in response. Sounds like Dan had been exaggerating his brilliance a little to Phil. Well, at least I could sigh in relief and relax now. Phil has no problem with me. I don't know why I thought he would really- I watch his videos enough and join in his live shows every Saturday regularly to know he is a sweet and caring person!

"Anyway, I'm going to bed. It has been a long day for me! I've been walking up and down Manchester as if it was Mount Everest and I am exhausted!" Phil announced. "Wait- have you eaten?" Dan said in concern. I found this amusing...they were like an old married couple! "Yeah I have. No worries! Goodnight Dan, Goodnight Skye". And with that Phil waved and retreated to his bedroom.

"Are you hungry?" Dan questioned me. "No, I'm still feeling sickly after all that toffee popcorn we just demolished!" I joked with him. During Shrek Dan produced a big bowl of it from the kitchen and it was gone within seconds. "Me neither" he replied. "Well, I think I should hit the hay too now. I'll just go get you a duvet and a change of clothes for pyjamas Skye. Feel free to use the bathroom". I sat confused. Was he implying me to stay the night? Dan seemed to realise my confusion. "Stay the night Skye. I can't expect you to go home this late at night. You need rest from today's events". I countered for and against arguments for this proposition and decided in the end it made sense. In addition I could also say I stayed in the flat of my favourite You Tubers and call that an achievement. I nodded gratefully in response and watched him joyfully as he walked out of the room. He was amazing.

I made my way to the bathroom where Dan greeted me with some old clothes of his. I couldn't help but love the thought of me wearing his clothes. I pulled on his old clothes and jogging bottoms and looked at myself in the mirror. My reflection was awful. My face was looking red from the crying and runny make up and my hair reminded me of Amy Winehouse. But whatever, I was too tired to sort myself out now. Going back to the living room, I was presented with the image of the sofa now made comfortable with a pillow and a duvet. Only, Dan was sat on top. I walked over to him, but that was a mistake. Part of the duvet was hanging over the side of the sofa, and unfortunately enough I tripped over part of it- only to land straight on top of Dan. It was very awkward and I babbled a million apologies out and shot back up. "It's okay, honestly!" Dan assured me. He didn't laugh though. He just held this beautiful smile on his face. It made me look down at my feet not knowing where to look or what to say. Before I knew it Dan had rose from the sofa and out of the blue kissed my cheek. "Sweet dreams" he told me. I really did not dare to look up now. I knew I would evidently show I was absolutely embarrassed. "You too..." I stumbled out of my mouth. Dan seemed satisfied with this answer, and left the room to his own whilst turning off all the lights as he went. I got in to my bed for the night and thought about today's events. I was one lucky girl and I knew I would be dreaming sweet dreams tonight for sure. But why did he feel the need to kiss my cheek? This made me very paranoid. Eventually, sleep found me.


	7. It's A Date!

Chapter 7.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" someone shouted in my face. Due to the shock I shot up straight out of sleep and looked around alarmed to watch out for any dangers. Within seconds my memory came flooding back and I realised Phil was sat in front of me crying with laughter. "Oi!" I accused and threw my pillow at him. It hit him square in the face and he pretended to fall back dramatically and it made me laugh. I stretched my arms but quickly retracted. My ribs still felt so sore! I lifted up my top slightly to view my ribs and was met by the sight of a few purple bruises. I flopped back down on the sofa and groaned. "Ugh, what time is it?" I questioned Phil. He checked his phone. "1:00pm!" he stated. "WHAT?" I said in alarm. How have I slept that long? "Well, you did have an eventful day yesterday. We thought it was best just to let you lie in after your ordeal" said a sweet voice from the kitchen. I looked up to see Dan was making pancakes in the kitchen quietly and undisturbed. Dan was standing in grey jogging bottoms which were hanging halfway down his comic-strip boxers. On top he wore a white tight top in which showed off his abs perfectly. I couldn't help but watch him. He was a beautiful human being.

"Want one of our speciality pancakes Skye?" Phil asked me whilst getting up to go to the kitchen. "Are they...are they Delia Smith pancakes?" I asked, remembering back to when both Phil and Dan made a video about cooking pancakes by following a recipe of Delia Smith's. "Of course!" Dan and Phil exclaimed right as Dan flipped a pancake perfectly in the saucepan. He was perfect. "Then yes, I most certainly do". I said grinning.

After joking around with Dan and Phil whilst eating chocolate sauce covered pancakes I went in to the bathroom and changed in to yesterday's clothes. In addition I tried to make myself look as presentable as possible with little resources that I had on me. I came out and grabbed my bag. "Dan. I would just like to show my gratitude for saving me from being mugged at College Green yesterday and then nursing my battle wounds" I joked. "Phil. Thank you for your hospitality and letting me stay the night...I really appreciate it. I best walk home now". I grabbed my bag and smiled at the boys waiting for them to say something. "You know, we don't have to not ever see one another again" Dan told me. "Yeah" Phil joined in, "You're a really cool girl Skye. We should all hang out some time!" This shocked me. The coolest YouTuber's on YouTube actually wanted to be my friend? "Uh...thanks" I mumbled with a nervous laugh. "In fact, you should hang out with Phil and me today. We were planning to go to Za Za Bazaar if you want to come!" Dan asked me. Wow. Za Za Bazaar? Za Za Bazaar was the hottest restaurant in Manchester. I've always wanted to go after hearing so many positive reviews about it! "That would be awesome guys, thanks so much!" I told them. "But I have to go home first and change and have a shower. What time shall I meet you guys?". "3pm" Phil stated "It is cheaper at that time". I took a deep breath and plucked up the encouragement to ask them their numbers and they gladly exchanged phone numbers with me. I couldn't believe I had Dan and Phil's mobile numbers! "See ya later then!" I expressed to them and went to walk out the door. Phil waved at me in return and bounded off to his bedroom. I presumed he would be changing in to something smarter. However, Dan followed me to the door and pounced in front of me so he could open the door for me. "Such a gentleman!" I told him. "See ya at 3pm!" "It's a date" Dan replied grinning. I had to turn and leave then before I blushed in embarrassment. A date!

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Thanks for reading! Just a little fact for you: Za Za Bazaar is actually a real restaraunt, just not in Manchester. It is actually found in Bristol! Also please let me know: Would you like Crabstickz and KickThePJ in this story too? Please message me or review!**


	8. Za Za Bazaar

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Thanks for reading! If you have the time feel free to check out the other story I am writing as well as this one. It stars Tobuscus! :3**

Chapter 8.

It was 2:45pm. I was slightly early but nevertheless I didn't mind. I had changed in to red and black striped tights with severely ripped denim-looking leggings on top. On top I had on a black unevenly cut top with a zombie cat on it with pink netting beneath that. To top it off I also had my military-styled black boots on and a military-style jacket overall. This was my favourite outfit.

I suddenly realised I had not told Jackie about my experience. How could have I been so forgetful? She would die to hear this! I picked up my phone and quickly dialled Jackie:

"Hey Jack!"

"Hey!" she replied optimistically.

"You'll never guess what has happened to me! Like seriously- it sounds like a dream but it's not!"

"Spit it out!"

"Well...after you went yesterday I was walking to go home when these rough looking boys stopped me and tried to mug me of my phone..."

"WHAT! SKYE WHY DIDN'T YOU CONTACT ME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! ARE YOU ALIGHT?"

"Chill! I'm fine! But this is where the story gets better. Someone came over, kind of like my knight in shining armour really, and scared the boys off and helped me up! Because I was slightly injured he carried me to his car and took me home where I could rest where we then watched Shrek and I slept on the sofa. Now I'm going to Za Za Bazaar with him and his friend! I'm waiting outside the restaurant now"

"What! What is this guy like? Is he hot?"

"This is where it gets better Jackie. We both actually know who he is and who is friend is...we just had never met them before"

"Who?"

"Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil..."

There was silence at the end of the phone. A long silence.

"Are...are you serious?" Jackie stuttered.

"I swear on my life" I promised her, "and now I am waiting for them outside Za Za Bazaar because they invited me to eat with them".

All of sudden I could hear nothing but fan girl screaming and shrieking. I held the phone away from my ear whilst Jackie got out her piece before calming down.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed. "THIS IS AMAZING!"

"I know" I agreed nodding even though she couldn't see me. "Listen, I gotta go" I told her as I could see both Dan and Phil walking towards me waving.

"Text me later! Maybe I could get to meet them!" Jackie joked and I gave a small laugh in response before hanging up and abruptly placing my phone back in my pocket. Dan and Phil were here!

"How are you feeling after yesterday?" Dan questioned me whilst Phil had gone up to get his dessert after quite a large main meal. It was a buffet- you're supposed to pig out at them! "Better thank you" I replied, "Still a little sore but I'm good". "That's great" Dan said smiling. He seemed genuinely happy about this.

Five desserts between us all later, we had finally finished and I and Dan decided to go back to his and Phil's place. Phil decided he would do some grocery shopping for them both so trekked his way over to the food store.

Dan unlocked the door and I walked in behind him. He chucked his keys on the counter and jumped on the sofa whilst inviting me to sit beside him. I obeyed and slid in to the side of the sofa next to him.

"Katie..." he began with a concerned expression on his face. Uh-Oh. This did not sound good. "Listen, we need to talk". Ugh. That dreaded cliché phrase that always came before something bad happens. "I know we haven't known each other very long, but I like you Katie. I mean, really like you. Despite us not knowing one another well there is something about you that intrigues me and I just can't get enough of you". I gasped. Did...did I really hear that right? The popular and internet famous Danisnotonfire likes me? As in REALLY likes me? Things like that don't happen to girls like me.

"I...I don't know what to say Dan. Are you sure this isn't a joke? Part of one of your videos?" I asked suspiciously. "I promise it isn't" Dan assured me. To back up how much he meant what he said he sidled up closer to me; closing the gap between us. He took my hand and placed it in his own on his lap. I tried to look down in embarrassment but Dan lifted my chin up with one gentle and delicate finger. I looked in to his eyes. "I really want to start seeing you more Skye. I want us to start dating...But I don't know how you feel about me".

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for an answer. I couldn't leave him in the dark about my emotions. "I like you too Dan. But I don't want you to feel I only have a thing for you because I fangirl over you on YouTube. The past two days I've got to know the real Dan; the Dan behind the camera. You came to my side when I needed help the most and worried about me when I was injured. You're a genuine guy Dan and I would enjoy very much to get to know Dan behind the camera". Wow: that seemed like an essay.

I dreaded what Dan's reaction would be. But all he did was pull me in to my arms and hug me. It was a comfortable silence. We didn't need any more words to explain how we wanted things to go. I rested my head on his broad chest and sighed in happiness. I can't believe this was happen. I'm dating Dan Howell. The boy I only dreamed about just days ago.

Things like that just don't happen to girls like me.


	9. Full English Breakfast

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Thanks to the help of someone who reviewed my previous chapter, it came to my attention that I accidently changed Skye's name to 'Katie' in a few parts. I just wanted to apologise for this mistake; I mixed my characters up with a different story I write and failed to notice it. I wrote that chapter at about 1:00am which may explain why I did that haha. So thank you very much to the person who brought this to my attention!**

Chapter 9.

It was the next morning and I had woken up before Dan and Phil. After Phil came home we all stayed up talking until 1am so I stayed over as opposed to making my way back when it was so late.

To thank them for so much hospitability I decided to get up and make them a full English breakfast: Beans, eggs, bacon and toast. The full monty!

"Oooh that smells nice!" a voice coming towards me said. It was Phil. His black, normally perfect, hair was ruffled and he was wearing a pair of blue and black chequered pyjama trousers and a grey hoodie.

"I wanted to thank you guys for letting me stay here twice" I said to him smiling and dished up his portion of the breakfast up on a plate for him. Phil walked over to the counter and sat at it rubbing his eyes. I grabbed the orange juice carton from the fridge and a glass and poured out some for him before placing it in front of him along with his breakfast and cutlery. I knew where everything was as I did an inspection of the whole kitchen before I started cooking so I knew where everything I needed I was.

"Wow, this looks great! Maybe women should really stay in the kitchen after all" he joked and I slapped his arm playfully.

"You know, since you've been here Dan has been a lot more...smiley. Whenever he sees you his whole face lights up" Phil told me carefully between mouthfuls of egg. "Really? I haven't noticed anything" I responded carefully. But inside I was screaming in excitement. "Yes really" Phil said "I honestly think he likes you."

"What was that?" another voice said. Dan. I glared at Phil with a look that said 'shut up' and shot up to dish out Dan's proportion. "Good morning!" I greeted him with an over exaggerated smile, begging in my head Dan wouldn't dwell on what we were talking about any more. "Hi!" he said back stretching. Evidently he didn't think on dwelling on what he may have heard even more. Dan was only wearing boxers and he was topless. I tried not to stare. His body was beautiful. He didn't have a six pack, but he was toned. His torso was pale and an imitation of perfection.

I placed his food and drink on to the counter beside Phil. "Eat up! I made this for you guys as a thank you" I exclaimed to Dan. He looked down at the food and smiled. "Thank you. That is a really nice thing you've done" he told me. "Are you not having any?"

"No" I replied, "I have to go home now". "What? Already!" protested Dan. "Calm down mate" Phil laughed "she has to go home eventually. She doesn't live here!"

"Precisely" I laughed along with him. "I have some chores to do at home. I'll text you guys yeah?" and with that I ruffled their hair and made my way out the door.

Chores? Pfft. I was going to see Jackie. In times like these you needed your best friend to help you with...well love problems.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Sorry for the short and boring chapter guys- writing block. I will make the next chapter better though! :3**


	10. I Love My Best Friend

Chapter 10.

Before I proceeded to meet up with Jackie I went back to my place to do a few things.

To begin with I took a shower and washed my hair. I threw my clothes in to the washing basket and got changed.

After I decided I looked presentable enough to be seen by others I did a quick tidy of my room and hoovered it. I vowed I would come back later and give my home some tender loving care.

I had made plans to meet Jackie at her house as her family were out so I drove to hers at around 1pm. She wanted the ins and outs of everything that had happened with Dan and Phil since Za Za Bazaar like any best friend would.

I arrived at her house and knocked on her door. "SKYE!" I heard Jackie shout as she rushed to the door to let me in. "Hey!" I greeted her; pulling her in for a friendly hug.

We made our way in to the living room where two cups of coca cola sat. Trust Jackie to be prepared.

Jackie got right down to business. "So tell me everything!"

I explained to her about the meal (she even wanted to know what I ate) and how the conversation went. I told her how nice Phil was, how handsome Dan was in real life and explained how I made them food...and how Phil told me Dan was like a whole new person around me.

I then rewound the story and told Jackie the most important bit...me dating Dan.

"SKYE THIS IS AMAZING!" she exclaimed as if this was the most important news she ever heard. "Do you honestly have feelings for him?"

"Honestly...yes. But...I have my doubts. You know about my previous boyfriend" I admitted.

Jackie placed her hand on my knee. "Babe, you know he was a jerk. Shane wasn't worth your time. He pushed you further and further to the ground and you got yourself in a right mess. You didn't deserve the crap he gave you. Nevertheless, not all guys are like that. Do you really think Dan would be like him?"

I thought about it. My ex boyfriend (Shane) always put me down. He constantly made spiteful comments to me one after another until I couldn't take it anymore. It took a lot for me to break up with him, and it hurt for many months, but it turned out to be the best decision I ever made. Finally I had freedom from his harsh comments. He didn't get the chance to ruin my self esteem anymore.

"No, Dan is not anything like him" I stated. "I'm just...nervous. What about if it doesn't end well? What about if he just thinks I'm just another fan girl?"

"You'll never know unless you try Skye. If you don't give this a shot you'll lead your life thinking what if and that isn't a good way to go. Make the most of it. Let your heart lead the way".

This was the best advice I had heard in ages. Jackie made me feel so much more assured about the situation. I knew I wanted Dan.

"So what happens next?" I asked Jackie desperately. I wish she just made my life decisions for me. My life would be so much easier!

"You let Dan take you out on dates. You get to know him more and you let your barriers down. You let him in. And when you do- introduce me to Phil!" Jackie joked and I threw the sofa cushion at her playfully. I loved my best friend.

The rest of my day consisted of cleaning and sorting out my house. It had been slightly neglected since my stays at the Phil and Dan residence so it needed a bit of attention. When I finally managed to get to bed that night I was entirely exhausted by the whole ordeal.

Before I could fall in to the land of sleep I received a text. I groaned and picked up my phone; wondering who could be messaging me so late.

"_**HEY. HOW R U? –DAN"**_

I text back with a new found energy; I was keen to talk to him actually.

"_**GD THANKS. U? –SKYE"**_

"_**AWESOME. GREAT NOW I'M TALKING TO YOU -DAN"**_

"_**OOH AREN'T YOU A LADIES MAN! –SKYE"**_

"_**U KNOW IT BABE. WANT TO DO SOMETHING TOMORROW? JUST YOU AND ME. –DAN"**_

"_**WHAT, LIKE A DATE? –SKYE"**_

"_**EXACTLY LIKE A DATE. I WAS THINKING THE ZOO? –DAN"**_

"_**BRILLIANT! I LOVE BETTER HOPE THERE ARE LLAMAS THERES! SHALL I MEET YOU AT YOUR HOUSE? –SKYE"**_

"_**SURE. CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF LLAMAS! MEET AT 11AM. –DAN"**_

"_**GOODNIGHT, DAN. X –SKYE"**_

"_**SWEET DREAMS X. –DAN"**_

I switched my phone off this time round and flopped back down on my bed and sighed in happiness.

Tomorrow seemed like the start of a new beginning.


	11. First Date

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Long chapter today! Just to warn you this chapter does contain a serious adult theme.**

Chapter 11.

The next morning I woke up at 9 am to get ready to meet Dan for the zoo. I was incredibly excited. More than a week ago I was sat watching Dan on YouTube wishing I could meet him and now by accident I actually had- and was dating him too!

I chose a sailor-type dress which was blue and white. It had a white anchor on the back and I wore black zipped sandals to match it. I also decided to curl my locks and wear lip-gloss for the first time in a while. I looked in the mirror. I deemed myself suitable to be seen by the outside world.

I left the house, locked it and made my way to Dan and Phil's place. On my way there I actually passed Phil, whom of which was walking somewhere else. "Hi Skye!" Phil exclaimed greeting Skye with a hug. Skye mirrored this action and asked where he was going. "Oh I am going to visit Bryony in fact. Have fun with Dan- he is at home really excited! He took about half an hour just to choose which top to wear". Skye giggled; at least she wasn't the only one trying to create a good impression. Waving goodbye to Phil she proceeded to where Dan lived.

After much walking and climbing of stairs Skye reached Dan's apartment out of breath. She patted her dress down and corrected her hair before knocking on the door. Instantly the door flung open as if Dan had been waiting right behind it for a while.

"Hey!" he grinned hugging Skye. She returned the hug and looked him up and down "Not bad!" she complimented him. "I haven't got anything on you though" he joked and exaggeratedly scanned Skye's image "Looking good!"

Not so long after Dan and Skye made it to the train station and caught the train to the Zoo. Dan insisted he would pay for Skye's zoo ticket despite all her protests.

When they made it to the Zoo entrance they were in deep talk about their favourite YouTubers. "You and Phil have always been number one" Skye explained "But I also love Tobuscus, Olga Kay, CTFxC and the Shaytards!" "Me and Phil actually filmed a whole day of ours once after being inspired by CTFxC" Dan explained proudly. "I know Dan- I watched it!" Dan laughed at his own mistake. "Of course, I forgot you were a fangirl" and they both giggled at that.

The Zoo was so much fun. Dan and Skye both had a bet to see who could make the best animal impression of each one they saw and decided the winner would get a prize chosen by their selves later. They laughed at the gorillas, awed over the parrots and ran past the hippos holding their nose in disgust. For lunch they ate baguettes and talked about Vidcon.

"So what's Vidcon like?" Skye asked Dan carefully. "It's brilliant! You get to meet so many YouTubers and have a laugh. It is the only place where you feel like you could film yourself publically without getting so many weird looks!" he replied. Skye had another question. "What about the fangirls?" Dan laughed to himself as if he thought of a private joke. "Well, sometimes they can get a bit too...fangirly. Yano, shrieking and repeating O EM GEE many amount of times. But overall it is great to meet the fans who are the ones who pay my bills in reality of it all".

It was 5pm and Dan and Skye had reached the exit of the Zoo. "Hey- would you like to go to the pub and get a drink before we go home?" Dan suggested. "Sure" Skye replied "I would love to".

"We will go to the Dog and Bone" Dan assured Skye on the train ride to their side of town. "It is really nice there- such a good atmosphere!" Skye believed Dan on this as she trusted him thoroughly.

They made it to the Dog and Bone. "What would you like Skye?" Dan questioned. "Oh, just a lemonade please!" Dan thought it was slightly weird she ordered a non-alcoholic drink in a pub but didn't question it. She didn't have to drink. Dan ordered himself a pint of larger and led Skye to a small table in the corner of the room.

Skye and Dan talked for hours; drink after drink. But Dan didn't drink enough to be tipsy as he changed to coca cola after his pint. They touched on many topics ranging from llamas to politics (yes really, politics) but eventually Skye held her head in her hands and groaned. "What's wrong?" Dan said, placing a caring hand on her own. "Nothing, I just have a bit of a headache from all these bright lights and loudness". "Well we can go if you like!" Dan exclaimed pushing back in his chair. "It is getting late anyway". "No Dan!" Skye said motioning for Dan to go back to what he was doing. "You still have quite a lot of your drink left and it would be a waste of money not to finish it. You finish your drink and I will pop outside quickly to get some fresh air". Dan looked unsure at this but eventually smiled and nodded, pulling back to the table. "Don't be long!" he called as she left.

Skye exited the pub. She pushed her fingers to her temples. Outside the door there was still people sat on benches joking and laughing so she groaned and walked over in to the alley across the street. "Phew" Skye said; relaxing from tense muscles. "Darkness and silence".

Skye sunk to the floor and closed her eyes; holding her head on her drawn up knees. She assumed she was getting a migraine.

"Hey" said a growly voice. Skye suddenly shot up to see whoever the strange voice was coming from. Extra pain suddenly filled her head at that sudden movement and she grabbed the top of it. "What's a pretty lady like you doing in a dark alleyway all alone? Who knows you could meet in one of those!" said the voice. Skye smelled alcohol. She looked up but her vision was blurry from this on coming migraine. All she could see was a large figure standing right in front of her. This worried Skye as the stranger seemed too close. So close she could smell his alcohol breath. She pushed back further in the alleyway trying to stay away. Hopefully the stranger would understand they just invaded her personal bubble and needed some space. Bad idea. This only pushed her in to the dead end and the figure only moved closer. Eventually her vision cleared and she could see perfectly who was standing right in front of her. It was a large man with a beer belly- probably in his 40s. His teeth were wonky and he had stumble forming on his face. "Thank you for your concern" Skye assured the man bravely "but I am totally fine. In fact I am going back to the pub now to meet my boyfriend. It was nice meeting you!" She proceeded to try and leave the alleyway. Unfortunately a hand held out in front of her and pushed her against the wall. "Not so fast my lovely" the stranger grunted and held her left wrist above her head. Skye opened her mouth to scream but the man reached out his other hand and smacked her. Using her free hand to grab at her cheek Skye yelped when her fresh tears stung at the reddened area. "Pull a stunt like that again and the pain will worsen" The man said laughing.

Without her permission the man pressed himself against Skye; his hips grinding against her own. Skye bit her lip in fear she would instinctively cry for help and get more of a beating. The man suddenly grabbed the top of her dress and ripped it from the top. "You're well developed" the man laughed evilly and grabbed her breasts with both hands. Skye sobbed and begged him to stop but the man ignored her.

After finishing with her top half the man reached under Skye's dress and felt her private part. Skye was hoping to save herself for a gentle man who treated her right and whom of which she was comfortable with. Obviously this wasn't going to be the case anymore.

She felt a grubby hot hand stroke her. She felt another on her thigh. Skye couldn't take it anymore. "HELPPPPPP ME!" she screamed at the top of her voice.

In reaction the guy growled and threw her to the ground. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he shouted and kicked her in the stomach. Skye crawled in to the foetal position and hugged her body. She was sure her life was about to end. Which suddenly didn't seem like a bad idea anymore. She just seemed so...dirty.

Suddenly the man stopped in his tracks and looked out of the alleyway. He seemed distracted by something going on and surprisingly took flee. Skye couldn't understand why. Until she felt another pair of hands hold her. But this time- a safe and secure pair of hands.

"Skye" the owner of the hands shouted. "Oh my god Skye, what happened?" It was Dan. He had found her!

"Dan! Please...please get me out of here. Please take me to yours. I..." she stuttered over her words as she sobbed. Dan had noticed she was missing coverage of her chest by now and he held her body weight forward so he could put his jumper on her. She couldn't form words anymore. "Sssh, it's okay, you're safe now" Dan reassured her whilst putting his arms around her.

For the second time in her life Dan picked Skye up bridal style and carried her from a scene in which she did not wish to be in.

For the second time of her life Dan was her knight in shining armour.


	12. I Trust You

Chapter 12.

We made it to Dan and Phil's apartment. Dan had to carry me bridal style the whole way there because I just could not take my own weight. All I could do was cry, shake and hurt. Where I had been beaten by that evil man was so painful and my migraine was unstoppably throbbing. I had to close my eyes to rest them the whole way to Dan's because of my migraine but I couldn't rest- not now.

Dan banged on the door because he couldn't open the door with me in his arms nor could he let me down because I would just collapse on the ground. He kept banging harder and harder until Phil eventually jogged over to the door to open it. "Alright alright hang on!" he called. He opened the door and before he had time to register what was happening Dan pushed past him and carried me to his bedroom.

"What the hell happened?" Phil questioned in alarm; eyes open wide. He quickly followed Dan and I to the bedroom and entered as Dan was placing me carefully on his bed.

"Now Skye sweetie, I need you to be really brave and tell me what happened. What did the man do to you?" Hearing those words instantly terrified Phil and he rushed over to sit by the bed eyes open wide.

"H... he raped me!" I burst out. Suddenly I just wanted to get it all out of my system. "I begged him to stop but he wouldn't and he just kept pushing me for more and more! I couldn't get away Dan I swear I couldn't he just hurt me whenever I tried!" I struggled for breath.

"The fucking bastard!" Phil shouted in fury. "Skye I am so sorry I wasn't there for you I shouldn't have let you go alone at night. I'm so stupid!" Dan cried and he grabbed me in his arms and cried with me. "I'm so sorry".

"I'll get you a drink of water and some ibuprofen" Phil told me and exited the room to retrieve them.

"Dan...I feel...I feel so dirty and disgusting now" I sobbed in to his chest as he held me tightly to him. It was like he wanted to protect me from the world forever now and never let go.

"It isn't your fault one bit Skye please don't feel ashamed" he assured me kissing the top of my head.

Phil came back in to the room and sat on the bed beside me. Dan propped me up against his body not letting go of me at all whilst Phil held the glass to my lips. I obeyed and drank the water slowly yet still shaking horrifically. I was then passed the tablets in which I swallowed eager for some pain relief.

"Where did he hurt you?" Phil said in a calm tone, stroking my hair. Dan took the now empty glass from Phil's hand and placed it on the bedside table behind him. "He...he hit my face, punched and kicked my stomach" I informed him in a more controlled voice. On that note Phil left the room again and I was left alone with Dan.

"I'm so sorry Skye, this was a shit first date" Dan admitted to me. I disagreed. "No, our date was wonderful Dan, honestly it was. It was just a horrific night that's all. But I had a great day, I honestly did".

Phil came back in to the room again armed with a bag of frozen peas. "It's for your face Skye, it has swelled up a bit" he explained. Dan pulled back and led me back on the bed delicately so I could lie down. He then sat next to me and retrieved the bag of peas from Phil and held it to my cheek. It was instantly cooling and I was extremely grateful. Beforehand it felt like a room full of fierce fire.

"Thank you Phil" I whispered to him. "It's alright, really. There are some evil bastards in this world" Phil replied; clenching his pale fists. "Anyway, you should get some sleep and I am sure Dan can look after you so I shall leave you guys to it. I hope you feel better in the morning I genuinely do".

"Goodnight Phil" I replied as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Dan sighed and kissed my forehead before getting up to get something. I was too tired to question what he was doing but he didn't leave the room but just rummaged around a bit. Not long later he came back to me with a bundle of his clothes in his arms.

"You can't sleep in your dress Skye; can you get up and walk to the bathroom so you can change?" I attempted to move but my bruised stomach disagreed with this movement and caused me to flop back down in agony. Dan took this as a no and puzzled over another plan.

I broke the silence. "Please change my clothes for me" I asked. Dan bit his lip. "Are you...are you sure?" I nodded gently. "I know you're not like that man. I trust you Dan". This assured him and he lifted up my arms so he could take off the jumper I was wearing of his. He then fragilely pushed me so I was on my side so he could get to the long zip going down the back of the dress.

Dan unzipped my dress slowly and continued to pull me flat on my back again. He then looked behind him whilst trying to pull my dress off. "You don't have to look away you know Dan. I don't own dignity anymore" I told him sadly. "Don't be silly Skye, you still have dignity. That horrible man, who in my opinion deserves to be murdered brutally, did not take anything from you. You can carry on your life as normal without him in the back of your head". I sighed. "Nevertheless Dan, this won't work if you cannot see what you're doing. Please, just look at me. I already told you I trust you".

He turned slowly and looked at me. He went back to what he was doing and pulled my dress off of my body and went to fold it up neatly. "Don't bother" I said almost angrily at him. "I don't want to see that dress ever again. It is ruined anyway". Instead of carrying on folding it Dan threw it the corner of the room.

Dan pulled jogging bottoms on to my legs and helped me to wiggle them up to my thighs and on to my waist. They were a bit baggy but I didn't care. He then proceeded to lift my arms in the air again so he could pull one of his old shirts on to me.

Dan seemed deep in thought. "You know, we never decided who won the bet from the Zoo". Memories of the bet suddenly came to mind and I laughed. "I think you won Dan by a mile". This seemed to please Dan and he grinned at me with a twinkle in his eye. "Then for my prize I want to kiss you" he stated.

My breathing stopped. "Kiss me?" I gulped. "Of course Skye, I don't want to kiss anyone but you. But if you don't feel up to it after tonight then that's totally fi-". I halted Dan in his words as I plucked up the energy to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him enthusiastically towards me. I pressed my lips to his and it gave him a second to realise what was happening before he kissed me back.

The kiss didn't last long because I was tired and my body ached. I pulled away and pushed Dan's fringe out of his eyes. "Thank you for everything Dan" I told him gazing in to his muddy brown eyes.

He gazed back at me. "It was no problem. You didn't deserve what happened to you tonight".

"Please don't leave me tonight" I suddenly begged him, "I don't think I can cope with being alone tonight. I know I will get nightmares and I don't want to suffer alone. You make me feel so safe and secure and I want to feel like that tonight". Dan smiled and kissed my cheek that wasn't hit. "I'm glad I make you feel that way Skye. Of course I will stay".

Dan then helped me under the bed sheet before getting up off of the bed. Not bothering to proceed to the bathroom for more privacy he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to put on PJ bottoms. I couldn't help but gawp. I had seen more of Dan than any of his fans had. Dan then took his shirt off and threw it on the floor beneath him and got in to the bed beside me. I couldn't help but admire his body.

Happily I leaned over to Dan as far as my aching body would let me and he pulled me the rest of the way gently as if I was a china doll. I rested my head against his bare chest and snuggled in to his warmth. "Goodnight Dan" I told him and closed my eyes peacefully. "Goodnight Skye" he replied and kissed my hair before gently resting his head against mine.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Aww so cute! PLEASE review this even if you only have one word to say or an essay. I really want to know your opinions.**


	13. The Day After

Chapter 13.

"_What's a pretty lady like you doing in a dark alleyway all alone? Who knows who you could meet in one of those!" said the voice. The man suddenly grabbed at the top of my dress and ripped it from the top._

"_No, please! Please stop, I beg you!" I cried in desperation. I flung my arms out around me trying to escape from his grimy grasp. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"Skye!" another voice shouted and that is when I woke up abruptly. "Skye" said the voice again but more calmly. "It's just a nightmare"

I looked to my left and my hyperventilating instantly calmed down. I wasn't in that cold and dark alleyway anymore; I was in the arms of my saviour. I was in the arms of Dan Howell.

I wiped the beads of sweat off of my forehead and Dan wiped away the tears which had rolled from my eyes.

"I was in that alleyway again Dan. I was so scared" I admitted. Dan wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"You're not there Skye; you're in my apartment and in my bed within my arms. You're safe. Now go back to sleep" he assured me.

I smiled gratefully and closed my eyes again. I hoped for a better sleep.

I woke up to the sun high up in the sky. It peeked through the curtains at me and I moaned in frustration. I didn't feel like getting up. I turned to my side to check the alarm clock. It read 12.00pm. My eyes opened wide. I've been asleep for so long!

After realising Dan was not beside me I struggled to get out of bed. It took a bit of time as I hadn't walked since that terrible event and my stomach and face were throbbing. In the end I managed to stand up and shakily walk over to Dan's mirror.

I stood in front of the mirror and stared at myself for the first time since the incident. I looked terrible. My make up from the previous night was smudged all over my face and my inflamed cheek was slightly swollen too. I couldn't get over how ugly I looked- I bet Dan and Phil tried hard not to collapse in laughter at me last night.

Next, I slowly lifted up my top to see what state my stomach was in. I flinched at the sight. The whole area of my stomach was a purpley blue colour and it hurt to poke.

I hobbled over to the bathroom and cleaned my face thoroughly with water. I noticed Dan had some face wash too so I made use of that the best I could without irritating my cheek too much.

After finishing making myself look presentable I gently exited Dan's room to go to the living room where I hoped Dan was. And right enough he was. He seemed to be deep in conversation with Phil who was on the other side of the room but they instantly shut up as I walked in doing nothing but stare at me.

"Before you say, yes I do know I look like I've been dragged through a bush" I joked feebly and made my way to the sofa beside Dan. I went to sit down pathetically as it pained my stomach and Phil instantly shot over to help me down and position myself. "Thanks" I said gratefully.

"How are you feeling?" Dan carefully questioned me with a look of concern on his face. "Better than last night" I admitted "but my stomach hurts terribly". I proceeded to lift up my top so it showed my stomach and both Dan and Phil stared in horror at the enormous bruises. Phil covered his mouth with his hand in shock and Dan just couldn't take his eyes away.

Quickly I shot my top back down and blushed. "Don't worry, it doesn't feel as bad as it looks" I lied.

Phil sat beside me and searched my eyes for emotion. "Skye, me and Dan were talking...we think we should take you to the police station today to make a statement"

"No" I said quickly "No police".

"But why not?" Dan shrieked "that waste of a human deserves to rot in prison for the rest of his life!" Phil nodded in agreement. "Plus if you don't he could do it to another poor and defenceless girl"

"No" I repeated. "I don't want the hassle, I don't want the court and I definitely don't want to see that man again. It happened to ME not you. You're not the one who has to cope with the nightmare for the rest of your life and feel so disgusting inside. I just want to get over it all as soon as possible and move on with my life"

Dan stood up suddenly in anger. "Skye! Do you realise how stupid you sound? You can punish this man and make sure he learns his lesson!"

Before I had time to debate it Phil interrupted. "Look Dan, if she doesn't want to inform the police of the crime then she doesn't have to. We have to respect her wishes. Like she said, it happened to her not us". I turned and smiled at Phil in appreciation and gratitude.

"Fuck sake!" Dan said and kicked the sofa. I shrinked back in scare but Dan just shook his head at me and stormed off in to his room and slammed the door with all his strength.

I felt a tear roll down my eye and Phil put his arm around my shoulder in sympathy. "Don't take any notice Skye, he just really cares about you and wants the man to suffer for what he did. He will calm down soon he just needs to process the facts".

I sniffed and rubbed at my eyes. I didn't mean to upset Dan but it was my choice, not his. He just needed to accept that. All I wanted to do now was run to his room and embrace him in a long bear hug and tell him everything would be alright. But for now I assumed it was best to leave him to calm down rather than aggravate him even more.

"C'mon" Phil said standing up and holding out his hands. I took his hands so he could help me up and he supported my weight to the kitchen counter. "Guess who is going to return the favour and cook you a full English breakfast?" he grinned.

I grinned in return. Phil Lester was definitely the most sensible out of the pair.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Please review even if you only have a word to say or an essay. :D**


	14. Skye Muir

Chapter 14

After I had finished the lovely late breakfast Phil kindly made for me we sat down and had a talk. Dan was still in his bedroom in a mood and both me and Phil decided to leave him to it until he was ready to come out and face us.

"So Skye- Do you feel you'll be able to go back home?" Phil asked me concerned.

I fidgeted with my hands in my lap. "I...I don't think I can do it Phil. I don't think I can handle living alone for a while. Before I loved being alone, but after last night...I don't think I can handle it yet, I really don't. When I close my eyes all I see is him and every noise I would hear when I'm alone I shall instantly think it is that guy coming back for more..."

"Then how do you feel about living with me and Dan for a while? You're pretty much here all the time anyway!" Phil suggested.

In my mind I wanted nothing more than this, I would hate to be alone now, but I didn't want to be a burden. "No, it's fine, honestly Phil. I don't think Dan would want me here anymore anyway"

Phil brushed off my comment. "Don't be silly! We would both sleep easier at night knowing you aren't alone in the darkness of your house freaking out about the guy without anyone to comfort you. I insist you stay here"

"...Are you sure?" I said uneasy. "I mean. I would love to and I genuinely appreciate your help. I just don't want to intrude and be a total burden that's all"

"You are nowhere near a burden Skye and I mean that. That's it then, you'll live for a while" Phil said smiling.

"Thank you Phil. Thank you so, so, so much! But I need to gather my things if I am to stay here...I can't live in Dan's clothes forever."

"I understand" Phil said laughing. "Would you like me to take you now? I don't want you going alone if you don't feel ready yet. Plus I don't think Mr Moody Pants will be out to offer his services any time soon!"

I laughed for first time that day. "I would like that Phil, thank you for understanding"

"No problem" he said "let's go!"

After Phil called to Dan where we were going (with no response) so he knew where we were disappearing to for a while, we both made our way to Phil's car. I stuck close by Phil the entire time outside; paranoid of the people around me. Phil seemed to sense this so he purposely stayed close to me so he could make me feel like I had a bodyguard.

Eventually we made it to mine after plenty of directions coming from me and I opened up my door. I hesitated in the doorway and Phil looked at me puzzled. I breathed in and asked blushing: "Could you go in first and check there's no...No people?" I stuttered hoping he would get the message. Phil seemed to understand this and nodded. He walked in and looked around downstairs and upstairs just to make me fully reassured. He came trotting back down the stairs. "Nobody is here" he stated factually. I sighed in relief and carried on in to my house shutting the door behind me.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked Phil politely leading him to the living room. "No thank you" he replied. "Okay, well I am going to get my stuff together, feel free to sit here and watch television" I explained to him. "Alright then" he replied and flopped down on to the sofa. I smiled appreciatively and ran up the stairs.

Whilst I was upstairs I heard Phil turn on the television. It sounded like he was watching the children's channel. I laughed to myself- typical Phil.

I went in to the bathroom first and rounded up all day-to-day necessary toiletries. I proceeded to carry them in to my bedroom and dumped them on the bed. I crouched down on my knees to pull out my small floral suitcase from beneath the bed and propped it open on the floor. I secured my toiletries in a little compartment before making my way to my wardrobe and pulling out a few clothes and underwear. Finally, I grabbed some make up, perfume and girly things like that and packed them in to the suitcase. I finally zipped up the suitcase and lifted it up ready to carry downstairs.

Before I made it to the door with my suitcase I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I froze and turned around to stare at myself.

All I felt was disgust and hate. By every moment since the incident I just felt dirtier and dirtier; I didn't feel any dignity or security for myself anymore.

"You disgust me" I whispered to my reflection and stormed out the room with my suitcase in tow. That evil bastard made me feel absolutely worthless.

"You ready to go?" Phil questioned to me; jogging in to the hallway to greet me. I nodded eagerly and he went back to turn off my television before making his way to his car.

Back at Phil and Dan's apartment there were still no signs of Dan. "Listen" I told Phil "I think I am going to go try and sort things with Dan now. He has had enough time to think and calm down". Phil agreed with this and said he would go do some groceries seeing as there was now three of us in the apartment so he could give me and Dan some space. I thanked Phil and made my way to the door of Dan's room.

"Dan?" I called; knocking on his bedroom door.

"...Come in" I heard his voice.

I opened the door slowly and peered around the door frame. Dan was sat on his bed on his laptop. He seemed to be editing a video.

"I'm sorry we fell out earlier. I didn't mean to upset you. But at the end of the day it is my choice and I am sticking to it" I told him; sitting at his side on the bed. Dan stopped what he was doing and turned to face me.

"You have nothing to apologise for" he told me sighing. "It was my fault we fell out. I was a complete dick not respecting your wishes but I just feel so much hatred towards that bastard I want nothing more but for him to pay for what he did"

I stroked Dan's face. "I know you only care and want what's best for me Dan" I said in an understanding voice.

"Really?" he said.

"Really" I replied.

Dan seemed very pleased by this and smiled at me. He then leaned towards me and kissed me softly on the lips.

I kissed Dan back sweetly and hung my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my back and stroked my hair attentively.

I suddenly pulled back realising what had happened. "Did that really just happen?" I asked in shock.

Dan performed a school boy grin. "It certainly did"

"But we aren't even together...we've only had one date!" I exclaimed.

"We could be together though" Dan smirked and winked at me.

I narrowed my eyes at Dan. "Are you asking me out Mr Howell?"

Dan shrugged. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not". I pushed Dan off the bed and he laughed hysterically. "Of course I am Skye". Whilst he was on the floor he knelt up on one knee; holding my left hand.

"Skye" he paused. "Wait, I never got your surname!"

"Muir" I said between giggles to him.

Dan begun his speech again. "Skye Muir. Will you make me the happiest man alive...and be my girlfriend?"

I laughed and got on my knees beside him. "Of course I will you doughnut"

Dan never replied back. Just took my face in to his hands and kissed my lips.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Sorry nothing excited happened here it was just a bit of a filler chapter. ^-^**


	15. Filth

Chapter 15.

It was early night time. Dan and I had spent the rest of that day just lounging around. The only eventful thing we did was put up a shelf in Dan's bathroom so he had more room for his things. We had already explained to Phil we were officially a couple after he came home from food shopping and he seemed more delighted than we were! He decided we should celebrate the occasion by watching a film. After much debate on what to watch between Dan and Phil they both ended up choosing Titanic. I found this hilarious.

"Two grown men wanting to watch Titanic: a tragic love story?" I said in fits of laughter.

"What's wrong with that?!" They both exclaimed in surprise.

I laughed harder. "In fact: nothing. I just remembered you two are the equivalent of boys anyway!"

By the end of the film both boys were crying in to their sleeves and I was the only one sat there not bothered by it whatsoever. "This film is so cheesy it annoys the fuck out of me. I mean if I want to watch a film about a serious real life event then I want it to be portrayed masterfully. But no, this film portrays it as a corny love film. It doesn't do it justice at all!" Dan and Phil did not seem to agree with this but were too busy crying their hearts out to debate it. I sighed. It was going to be an interesting experience living with them.

Phil yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "I think it is time to hit the hay for me. Goodnight you two!" he said and left the living room. "Night!" we called back to him.

"Want to go to bed?" Dan asked me getting up to turn off the television and put the disc away. I nodded and got up off of the sofa. "Give me 15 minutes to get ready" I told him "then you can come in the room too". "Sure" Dan replied and went in to the kitchen to find a snack to eat.

I walked in to Dan's bedroom, which I guess was also mine for now, and made my way in to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth being careful so I didn't have to look at myself in the mirror. Patting my face dry with a towel I noticed Dan had still left our tools from putting up the shelf in the bathroom so I moved them on to his bedroom desk when I re-entered the room so I would remember to put them away.

I went in to my bag and pulled out an old grey shirt and some pyjama bottoms to wear. I slowly pulled down Dan's jogging bottoms that I was wearing and tossed them in the washing bin. I took a deep breath and pulled off the shirt. This was the part I dreaded the most. I didn't want to do this part because it would mean looking at my naked and disgusting torso. My stupid body that got me in to the mess that I was in. I hated it.

I couldn't help it. As soon as I took that shirt off I instantly grabbed my stomach and pinched it with all my might. "Fucking filth. You disgust me" I said angrily to myself. I really wanted to do something that would almost punish my body in a way and make me realise how horrible my body now felt. And that's when the idea sprung to my mind.

I quickly ran to my bag knowing I didn't have much time left before Dan came in to the room. Rummaging through I finally found what I was looking for: my eyeliner pencil sharpener. Pulling it out I then grabbed one of the tools off of the desk that I put in there that we used for putting up the shelf- the screwdriver. I knew what I had to do.

I inserted the tip of the screw driver in to the nail that held in the blade in the eyeliner pencil sharpener. Soon enough the nails came out and I chucked them in the waste bin. I was now left with the blade.

I gritted my teeth and held the blade to my stomach. I held my skin taught and breathed in a deep breath. As I breathed in I made the first cut. It was a straight line down. Suddenly I began to laugh. The pain I felt and the blood I saw oozing out didn't make me queasy like blood always did before. Instead it made me want more and more to drip out of me and I wanted nothing else. Smiling to myself I cut the first letter- 'F'. I carried on cutting until I finally had the word 'FILTH' carved in to my stomach.

It stung like mad, but man did I enjoy it. That pain just triggered happiness in to my brain and I found that I finally felt like I had punished my body. My body was innocent until that man came and took it all away and I needed to punish myself. It felt like it was my entire fault in a weird and crazy way.

But I could never be the same again, not now. My body was now a disgusting temple that I wanted to scar like it scarred my mind.

"You ready yet?" said a voice behind the door. Dan. "HANG ON!" I called back and leaped over to pull on my pyjamas. I checked to see if the blood was showing on my shirt but luckily enough it wasn't. Wanting to take precautions I ran in to the bathroom and ripped off some toilet paper from the roll and put it underneath my shirt and on to my wounds. Finally I hid the coated red blade in my bag and binned the empty sharpener.

"Come in!" I called to Dan. He opened the bedroom door and walked in smiling. He came over to me and pecked me on the lips.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned voice. "You look a bit flustered"

"I'm perfectly fine. Honest" I replied reassuringly.

I climbed in to bed and waited for Dan to soon join my side.

Half of me was not fine. Half of me wanted to cry out and beg Dan for help. But the other side of me felt happy I had punished my body...and couldn't wait for the next cut.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* I'm going to have to put this story up to a higher rating for such adult themes- I hope you don't mind! Also I just want to say that self harm is NEVER an answer. Although here I describe it as a great release for Skye it won't make your problems go away. In fact it will only make your problems worse. So please guys- find healthier ways to deal with emotions. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Addiction

Chapter 16.

I woke up in the middle of the night to use the toilet. Slowly I peeled Dan's arm off of me and placed it gently by his side. Silently I rose out of bed and crept to the bathroom. I closed the door quietly and used the toilet.

Whilst I was washing my hands I looked at myself in the mirror. I felt nothing but curiosity. Gently I pulled up my top to show my stomach. I removed the bloody tissue and flushed it down the toilet. Running my finger under the tap I used my wet finger to wipe away the dried in blood around my cuts. Now it was vivid for me to see I admired my art work.

"FILTH" could definitely be read on my stomach. It was still bright red and sore but I was glad of that. Deep down I should have realised this was wrong but all I could feel was excitement for it to scar.

Eventually I dragged myself away from the mirror and made it back to bed without waking anyone up. I fell soundly back to sleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I woke up that morning to the feeling of Dan poking me. I groaned in tiredness and rubbed my eyes. "Good morning beautiful" greeted Dan and I felt him kiss my forehead. I instinctively winced at being called 'beautiful' but decided to ignore it. "Hello to you too" I replied and pulled myself up in to a sitting position.

"So I was thinking" Dan began "Now you're my girlfriend I was wondering if you'd like to be in my next YouTube video!" I looked at Dan with a bemused look on my face. "You want me, of all people, to be in your video?" I said pointing at myself. "Of course!" Dan said jumping off of the bed and standing up. I soon realised Dan was dressed and up already...early bird.

"You're my girlfriend and I want to shout it from the rooftops!" Dan said throwing his arms in to the air to mimic the big wide world. "Please don't!" I said laughing. "But I'll be in your video if it saves you from getting on the roof" I joked.

"Perfect!" Dan said and he went to pick up his camera equipment from the corner of the room. "So I was thinking" he began as he went through his video idea "Considering the story of how we met is pretty interesting I figured we should make a video about that and exaggerate the best parts. It will be amusing".

"If we must" I said smiling. "But let me get ready first. I need to look good if I'm going to be exposed to fan girls all over the world". Dan smirked "See you in the living room when you're ready then as I want to film in there. The lighting is best in that room at the moment". On that note Dan left and closed the bedroom door to give me some privacy. I couldn't contain my excitement. The months I spent watching Dan's videos I was now actually going to be in one.

Climbing out of bed I did the usual routine of getting washed and dressed for the day. When I was changing I did make a point of checking out my master piece. "FILTH" was looking vivid as ever. And I liked it.

Now presentable I figured I would turn on my phone and check to see if I had any messages. I realised that I hadn't spoke to Jackie in days and I didn't want to worry her. As I waited for my phone to load up I thought about what to tell Jackie. Should I tell her about me getting raped? Should I text it her, phone her or meet up with her and tell her? Or should I just not tell her at all? The situation was very much overwhelmingly confusing.

My phone bleeped. My phone bleeped again. And again. And again. And again. The symbol of a missed call was timed by 15 and I had 10 text messages; all of which were from Jackie. By each message Jackie got more and more worried before getting angry at me. She was demanding to know why I was ignoring her and for me to ring her as soon as possible. This made it obvious to me the only way I could explain myself was to tell her the precise truth.

I dialled Jackie's number and pressed 'Call'. On the first ring Jackie picked up- she must have been waiting by her phone. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET HOLD OF YOU FOR AGES BUT YOU NEVER PICKED UP OR REPLIED!" Jackie shrieked down the phone. "Well if you give me a chance to explain I ca-". "NO" Jackie interrupted "EVER SINCE YOU'VE BEEN TIED UP WITH YOUR FANCY YOUTUBE CELEBRITY AND HIS YOUTUBE CELEBRITY FRIEND YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN ALL ABOUT ME. NOW YOU'VE GOT YOUR CELEBRITY FRIENDS YOU DON'T NEED YOUR NORMAL FRIENDS ANYMORE". "Hey, that's not fair!" I shouted "Let me explain!" "FORGET IT! I DESERVE A BEST FRIEND THAT WILL STICK BY ME NO MATTER WHAT AND NOT IGNORE ME FOR SOMETHING BETTER" and Jackie immediately hung up.

I slammed my phone on to the bed and growled to myself; stamping my foot. She could have at least given me the chance to reason with her! But now I have lost the only constant thing in my life, my best friend. I felt so much emotion...so many feelings...I needed a release.

I wanted to cut so badly. But I couldn't...Dan was waiting for me and I couldn't risk him walking in on me asking where I am. I pulled myself together and exited the room to the living room.

"Aha! There you are!" Dan said kissing me on the cheek. I smiled feebly but Dan didn't seem to notice. He was too excited to begin the video. Dan went and sat in front of his camera. "So I will start the video and topic of conversation then on cue you will jump in and greet the viewers. Got it?" he told me and I nodded only partly listening to what he was saying. I was struggling with the want, no, the NEED to cut and release all this emotion bubbling up inside.

I stayed caught up in my own little world whilst Dan performed his part of the video. I didn't even know what he was saying until he started shouting my name. I jumped. "What?" I said frowning. "It's your cue to jump in!" he said. "Oh, sorry..." I replied.

With little energy I hopped in to the camera frame and waved my arm. "Hello" I said to it. Dan turned and looked at me. "Um, ok, but with a little more expression next time?" he criticised. I nodded and repeated the act but still it was not up to Dan's standards.

"Um, err" I started and looked around me for an excuse. "I forgot to get something from the bedroom, hang on" I babbled and paced out of living room leaving a bewildered Dan behind me.

I slammed the bedroom door once inside and ran to my bag to find my favourite possession- my blade. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take the power of the addiction anymore.

I made the first cut of the day underneath my belly button. As I did it I thought about the argument with Jackie and I began to get the shakes. By the third cut I was receiving flash backs from that dreadful night.

The blood was dripping without a care in the world down my stomach and staining my jeans. But at this moment in time I couldn't care less. I couldn't focus on anything else but this moment right now.

"Skye?"

I spun around thinking I imagined my name being called in a doubtful voice. But unfortunately Dan was standing in the door frame gaping at the sight of me.

I instantly dropped my shirt back down to cover me up and I tightened my hand around the blade and hid it behind my back.

"What are you doing?"

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* ooooh! Did Dan see, or did Skye manage to hide it quickly enough? Even I don't know yet! Please review! And always remember, self harm is never the answer nor is it ever a decent idea. And if you do- please realise there are much better ways to deal with things in life that don't involve yourself in pain.**


	17. I'm Sorry

Chapter 17.

"I...um...I forgot to put my phone on charge" I stumbled out improvising. I stared at Dan heavily praying to any God that would listen that Dan didn't see me cutting.

Dan walked towards me silently and I brought my eyes down to my feet too nervous and embarrassed to look him straight in the face. Dan put his hand on my shoulder and I closed my eyes waiting for him to shout at me and ask me why I am cutting.

"I know you're lying to me Skye. I know you didn't come here to put your phone on charge." I bit my lip and awaited the criticism and a heartbroken Dan.

"...You didn't feel comfortable being in front of the camera after...y'know...did you?"

I froze suddenly. He didn't see! I suddenly relaxed and sighed. I was able to look him in the eyes. "Yeah, I guess you got me" I lied "I'm sorry. I just needed a breather"

"It is no problem; it's my fault for making you do it without thinking. I'm sorry"

Dan pulled me in to a hug and I embraced it eagerly. I couldn't put in to words how relieved I was Dan didn't see me. Although Dan pressing to my body rubbing against my newly formed cuts stung I didn't mind. All I could do was relax after so much tension.

As me and Dan stood cuddling for a long while I opened up my tight fist which was grasping the blade. There was still blood on it. I closed the palm of my hand over it again and pulled back from the hug.

"Thank you for understanding" I said to Dan. But Dan didn't reply- he was staring at me with a horrified expression on his face. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

I giggled nervously. "Uh, what? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Dan didn't say anything. He just pointed at my stomach with a shaking finger.

I looked down at my stomach.

Oh crap.

"What...what have you done Skye?" Dan said in a trembling tone.

After Dan was pressed so tightly against my body it forced all the seeping blood to press to the inside of my shirt...and show non-discreetly on the outside of my lightly coloured shirt.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what I could do or say to make things any better. The situation was as bad as it got.

Dan didn't say anything either...he just reached towards me and pulled up my top high enough to show what he didn't want see.

In Dan's eyesight were the sight of the word 'FILTH' and my fresh new crimson cuts revealing my deepest and darkest secret. Immediately (almost like he saw something that scared him) Dan retaliated and dropped his grip on my shirt. All he did was stand with his hand clasped firmly on his mouth.

"I'm sorry" was all I could say before I burst in to a waterfall of tears.

This brought Dan back to life again and he suddenly grabbed me and pulled me in to a tight protective bear hug.

"I'm so sorry Dan I'm so sorry!" I sobbed out repeatedly in to his shirt as he held me to his chest.

Dan said nothing.

He just held me close for what felt like forever.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* ooooh! At first you thought he didn't see but then it turns out he finds out- what a twist to the story! None of you expected that haha. Please REVIEW :D**


	18. Make It All Go Away

**WARNING: An intimate scene can be seen at the end of this chapter so if you don't like that stuff feel free to only read up to there or skip this chapter! But please take time to read my author's note at the end as it is important. Thanks ^_^**

Chapter 18.

After a while Dan let go of me and walked away. But he wasn't gone for long.

He walked in to the bathroom and ran a flannel underneath the tap. He made his way back and got on his knees in front of me.

Without a word, he lifted my top up and began to clean the dried in blood. It stung and I winced a lot but Dan carried on nevertheless. By the time he was done with my cuts they were as clean as they could get. He pulled my top back down when he was finished and led me over to the bed. Dan led back on the bed and motioned for me to join him. As soon as I did he folded me in to his arms and I rested my head longingly on his chest.

"Why did you do it?" Dan asked. I had been dreading giving an explanation. "...It is too difficult to explain, you won't get it" was all I replied. Dan kissed the top of my head. "Try me". I inhaled deeply and began my long speech of opening up about something that was so personal.

"After what that man did to me I felt so dirty inside. Deep down I knew it wasn't my fault he did what he did but despite that I still felt like it was my fault somehow. The things he did to me included my body so in a sense I hated my body for getting me in to that mess. I hate myself so much now Dan I really do. All I see at night is that man and all I can do to take out my frustration is abuse my body verbally and physically. The pain of cutting myself is a physical pain I find easier than the emotional one. I want to scar my body the way it scarred my mind"

"So why did you carve the word filth in to you? You're nothing of the sort" Dan asked carefully.

"I feel it. I feel it from the inside. I feel disgust climbing along my bones and over every limb. Whenever I look in the mirror I scowl at my reflection in utter disgust and I loathe my body. If I had my way I would rip myself a part until none of it was left. I'm physiologically broken" I replied feeling more tears sprouting from my extremely moist eyes.

"Cutting isn't the answer sweetheart" Dan began. "It won't change anything. At the end of it you'll still feel shit. It's an unnecessary addiction giving you a delusion just likes drugs or alcohol. You're living in a lie and all I can offer you is the truth. You're beautiful and what happened to you wasn't your fault. You're not disgusting or filth; you're a genuine person with a beautiful personality and a beautiful face"

I shuddered at those words. I've never heard anyone be so kind to me before. Suddenly I felt like I could trust Dan with anything and he could really make the pain go away. "Please Dan I can't bare feeling like this anymore. Please make the pain go away Dan please" I begged him.

"How can I do that?" he asked me. "I'd do anything to see your smile again"

I contemplated whether to give him the real answer or not. It was a big ask and I didn't want to ruin our relationship. But he said he wanted to help and so I should give him the right to.

"Make love to me" I said. Silence. Uninterrupted silence. But then Dan eventually spoke up.

"What?"

I responded. "That man made me feel so dirty inside. A stranger touched me in places I wanted to save for the one I love and I will never get that back. But I can replace the dirt with love instead. So please" I repeated "Please make love to me." "And I am on birth control" I added quickly to help reassure him this was a good idea. I was greeted by that uninterrupted silence again. But it didn't last for long.

Dan leaned down and kissed me gently as if I was a fragile piece of a china set. I wrapped my arms around his waist and trailed my fingers along his spine. Not taking his lips from mine Dan lifted a leg over me so he straddled me at the waist. Due to this movement the rhythm of our kissing progressed to more frantic; hungry for each and every kiss.

"I love you" Dan whispered to in my ear before moving to kiss my neck eagerly. I trembled not only at the sensation but at the words he told me too. "I love you too" I whispered back.

After Dan had formed quite a vivid love bite on my neck I didn't want to waste anymore time. I grabbed the ends of his shirt and pulled it up to his chest. To help me out Dan pulled it the rest of the way until it was off of his torso and he swung it to the ground. I had to admire how sexily he pulled that off.

I ran my fingers slowly over Dan's torso. I outlined his muscle and skimmed my finger gracefully over the part where his skin met his jeans. This seemed to turn Dan on more because he moaned quietly in the back of his throat. I smiled in accomplishment.

Before long my top and bra were off also. Dan took care to take my shirt off slowly because he wasn't sure how I would react; but all I did was shiver with all the emotions attached to what we were doing filling my body. "You're beautiful" Dan told me over and over it as if it were a fact whilst he kissed every inch of the top half of my body.

With every kiss and every touch it felt like Dan was dragging all the hate and bad out of me. It was like he was restoring all the nastiness and grime with his love and passion. I couldn't ask for more.

Eventually I unbuckled Dan's belt and unzipped his jeans. Dan leaned up so he could concentrate on pulling his jeans off. And then he turned to me and did the same. I arched my back to help him pull them off easily and it ended up adding to the mountain of clothes now formed on the bedroom floor.

What happened next were probably the best moments of my entire existence. Dan was constantly gentle with me yet still passionate. We both enjoyed it as much as one another and you could instantly feel the electric feelings radiating from our bodies. During the whole thing I was made to forget my recent incident and have it replaced by love instead.

Dan made the pain go away.

Dan made the hate go away.

Dan made me learn what love was again.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Hi! The main thing I want to tell you guys is that I am going on holiday tomorrow. So I'm sorry but you won't be getting any chapters for a week but please don't hate me and leave your connection with the story! I will be writing the day I come back. Also I had a few questions come up in the reviews so I'm going to do a little quick Q and A:**

**Q: Why did Skye's name change to Katie in one of the chapters?**

**A: It was a mistake and I think I have corrected it now. Katie is the main character in my Tobuscus fan fiction and I accidently mixed them up.**

**Q: You said they were dating and now Dan had just Skye to be his girlfriend. I thought they were already together?**

**A: I don't know what 'dating' means to you but here in the UK dating comes before being in a relationship. They wanted to date first, which meant doing things alone together to get to one another before they decided whether they wanted to be together or not. Eventually, they did.**

**Q: Skye didn't actually get raped though?**

**A: In my eyes she did. That guy was going to go further with her but luckily Dan came to her aid and the man ran away. Despite that he still groped her, kissed her, hurt her, ripped her dress off and touched her in an area she didn't want to be touched. All this was without her permission...hence why I'm still calling it rape. **

**Q: I don't like how dark the story has become.**

**A: Sorry you felt this way. But after reading this chapter you can tell it resolves itself and things get better! I didn't all want it to be a happy cheesy story. I wanted some serious themes in there too.**

**Q: I don't want you to do intimate scenes.**

**A: In respect to those of you who don't want to read it I won't go in to too much detail when they happen like you've already seen and I will always warn you at the start. However I don't feel I would be portraying a relationship very well if they didn't do these things. But don't worry, I'm not turning this in to smut.**


	19. Perfection

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* LONG TIME NO SEE GUYS! I am back and continuing the chapters once more. I hope you all didn't miss the story too much. But here it is! Enjoy guys. **

Chapter 19.

I woke up feeling like a brand new person with a brand new body.

All that filth and hate that had risen unmercifully inside me had vanished in to thin air.

All because of Dan.

After our, how do I put it_, interesting turn of events_ last night we spend the rest of our hours talking about anything and everything in the comfort of one another's arms in bed. Dan made me promise I would never self harm again and I agreed to it. Eventually the exhaustion from such _activities_ and non-stop talking carried us in to undisturbed sleep. It was perfect.

"Good morning Skye" a voice came behind me. Suddenly the presence of Dan leaned over my shoulder and I felt his lips kiss my naked shoulder tenderly. He must have already been awake and sensed my awaking. He snaked his arm over my waist and placed his hand lovingly on my stomach. "Did you have a good night's sleep?" I led back on my pillow and turned to face him. I looked down at his stunningly beautiful torso and traced the outlines of his soft yet slightly noticeable muscle before looking back up in to his eyes. "Of course...I had a lot to be exhausted from" I smirked. Dan responded with a soft laugh and you could almost see the twinkle in his eyes. I loved it when he was happy like this.

Before I knew it Dan was leaning over my body and kissing me gently on the lips. My tongue danced with his and I felt Dan bite my lip carefully. I couldn't help but smile gleefully in to our kiss.

"So hey I was wondering if you guy wanted som-". Dan and I instantly shot away from each other and I grabbed the top of the duvet and pulled it up to cover the rest of my body protectively. Phil had come in to the bedroom unannounced and was now standing awkwardly in the doorway gaping at us. In return we both looked up at him with a strong look of guilt on our faces as if we had been caught doing something naughty. I knew my face was blushing red and I could see Phil was matching my shade of colour precisely. Phil stumbled over his words hastily "Err, never mind, I'll just um...leave you guys to it or something...err...ok. Bye" and quickly left the room and closed the door behind him. I sighed in relief and plopped back down on the bed. Dan just sat and laughed. "It's not funny!" I protested and grabbed Dan's pillow and aimed it at his forehead before throwing it accurately.

"I suppose we should better get dressed" I told Dan and he pulled puppy dog eyes at me. "Dan" I said giggling "as much as I'd like to lay in bed with you naked all day I'm afraid it isn't possible. We have to go face the big wide world!" As I said it Dan dramatically folded his arms in front of his body pretending to throw a tantrum. "Hmph. I suppose!"

On that note we got out of bed and washed and dressed ourselves. I had already taken the time to quickly wash my hair whilst Dan checked his emails and social networking sites; I decided to just leave it in its natural state and only added a bow to its image. That would do.

"I think we should try again with that video. Are you up for it?" Dan suggested and I nodded all too keenly. I wanted the world to know he was my partner now just as badly as he did.

"Are you sure this time?" he questioned "you're not going to run off again?"

I laughed and pulled Dan in to a warming embrace and held my mouth to his ear.

"I'm sure".


	20. Best Friends

Chapter 20.

"Hey guys!" Dan exclaimed. "Now, today isn't one of our normal internet support groups in which we share the abomination of experiences of our embarrassing lives. No- today is going to be a serious video. Well not too serious. Just an important subject, y'know?"

As Dan was talking to the camera I was sat behind the sofa waiting for my cue.

"Very recently I met someone. Yes I know, don't cry ladies. Phan doesn't exist- get over it! As much as I know you all wanted to hear me announce a new found love with Phil I'm afraid that's not happening. In fact, I have a girlfriend! And her name is..."

I bounced up from behind the sofa and spread my arms above my head. "SKYE!" I joined in and I quickly jumped over the sofa to join Dan by his side in front of the camera. As soon as I reached his side Dan casually put his arm around my shoulder and I smiled up at him.

"So this is Skye you guys" Dan explained to the camera. "Isn't she beautiful?" I giggled and pushed Dan's shoulder playfully. "Hi guys!" I said waving at the camera. "Don't worry- I'm fangirling just as much as you are. I'm actually in a Danisnotonfire video!".

"How did we meet Skye?" Dan questioned me smirking. I rolled my eyes dramatically at the camera. "Well, I was out on my own and some idiots of the youth decided they would try to mug me. But don't worry- they didn't manage to steal anything!"

"That's right" Dan confirmed joining in. "Because I, Dan Howell, stopped them with my mighty powers. I was her knight in shining armour!"

I giggled. "Yes guys, that's true. He was my knight in shining armour"

"So yeah" Dan said as he was about to finish. "That's all I wanted to announce really. YouTube and all you Danosaurs are such a big part of my life so I knew straight away I wanted to share this information with you because Skye too is such a big part of my life. And if you hate on it? You know what? I don't give a fuck. You know how to click on a new YouTube video"

I blushed and waved at the camera again. "Bye guys! It was nice meeting you all. Well kind of meeting you anyway haha" Dan saluted the camera army style. "See you next time!". He leaned over and turned the camera off.

I kissed Dan on the cheek. "I think that went well. Is it good enough to publish?"

He grinned and returned the kiss on the cheek."It was great. I'll go edit and upload it now. Feel free to do what you please"

I took this opportunity to go see what Phil was up to. I hadn't seen him since he walked in on us and I wanted to apologise for making him feel awkward and embarrassed. Soon I was outside his bedroom door and Dan was still in the living room sorting out the video. I was about to knock on Phil's bedroom door before I heard a peculiar muffled sound coming from his room. Being nosey, I held my ear to the door. Now it was apparent what the noise was. Phil was crying.

Out of complete and utter concern for Phil I knocked on his door gently. "Can I come in?" I called. I wanted to be there for Phil and comfort him. He was there for me when I fell out of with Dan and through everything else. Which was more than I could say for Jackie who was supposed to be my best friend.

Phil never replied but I opened the bedroom door anyway. Phil looked up at me through red puffy eyes. He was hugging his knees on his bed with tears running down his face. I rushed over to the bed and sat beside Phil. Sympathetically I placed my hand on one of his knees. "What's wrong?"

He looked at me and sniffed. "It's just when I saw you and Dan earlier in bed I-"

"I'm so sorry about that" I butted in. "We didn't mean for you to walk in on that. I hope I didn't offend you because if I did then I'm sorry. It's yours and Dan's house and I don't want to make you feel strange in your own home"

"No it's not like that" Phil said in a shaky voice. Clearly he was trying to control his sobs. "It's just that when I saw you guys I felt nothing but jealously. Of course I am happy for Dan; he hasn't seemed this happy in ages. I'm jealous of what strong love you guys have for each other. I have nobody! I long for someone to kiss and hold at night; call them my own. I wish I had what you two had"

I suddenly felt so guilty. I know I hadn't really done anything wrong; I just felt bad that Phil was jealous of us. It hurt badly- I didn't want Phil to be jealous of us. I wanted him to have his own happiness. "You will have what we have soon" I assured him. "You're a wonderful guy and any girl can see that. It just takes the right girl to be the one you deserve. There's no point rushing love- we were all that single person wondering when it was their turn to find love. But it will be your turn next Phil I promise"

Phil nodded and wiped his eyes. "Thank you Skye it really means a lot to me. I'm sorry for being so silly and bringing you down with this". A smile grew on my face and I put my arm around his shoulders briefly in a sideways hug. "That's what best friends are for huh?" I said.

"Best friends?" Phil questioned surprised. "Best friends" I repeated and Phil returned the sideways hug.

"So... Looks like you got a lot of exercise last night" Phil joked and winked at me. I blushed red and pushed Phil so he fell out of his position on the bed and was sprawled across it instead. He burst in to laughter and I stuck my tongue out at him as if I was an immature child. "Very funny!" I said laced in pure sarcasm.

"I know right" Phil replied "I should be a freaking comedian. Rawr!"

I shook my head giggling at Phil. I got up off the bed and walked towards the door. "I'll go check up on Dan- he is such a child he's probably going to be hanging from the light above if he is left alone to his own antiques too long"

"For sure" Phil agreed. "Thank you once again"

"Any time" I responded and shut the door behind me.

I couldn't help but grin to myself. Meeting Dan and Phil was the best thing I ever did- perhaps I had the muggers to thank for that.

I don't think anyone felt so glad to be mugged before and probably never would.


	21. Starbucks

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* I need your help guys! I am between different ideas of what to happen next in the story but I'm not entirely sure. Can you offer me your opinions please? Would you like something else bad to happen? Would you like it all to be happy from here? Sad ending or happy ending? Please let me know!**

Chapter 21.

After my talk with Phil it made me realise how much I missed Jackie. Phil did mean a lot to me but so did she. Me and Jackie had been close pretty much our whole lives- it would be a shame to mess it up now. Since our argument nor I or Jackie had made any contact with one another...but today I was going to alter this. I grabbed my phone and began texting.

"**HEY JACK. WE NEED 2 TALK. I DON'T WANT OUR FRIENDSHIP TO BE RUINED. I VALUE IT TOO MUCH. I NEED TO EXPLAIN. 3PM TODAY AT STARBUCKS? Skye x"**

I pressed the send button and sighed. I hoped Jackie would decide to reply instead of deleting the message and ignoring it. I didn't want to part on bad terms with her and be that way for the rest of eternity.

It was already 2:00 in the afternoon before Jackie eventually replied to me. During that time I spent it sitting anxiously beside Dan on the sofa whilst he edited his video twirling my phone round and round in my hands. I had already explained to Dan the situation and agreed I was doing the right thing. "One time we should all hang out" he suggested "then she can get to know me and Phil and see we aren't bad guys taking you away!" I decided this was a brilliant idea and vowed I would mention it to Jackie if she did decide to meet up with me. As soon as the ringtone for my text messages went off I reacted almost instantly and quickly unlocked my phone to view the message.

"**I DON'T WANT TO RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP EITHER. I LOVE U SKYE. SEE YOU AT 3 THEN. Jackie x"**

I grinned to myself and told Dan the good news. Replying to Jackie I said:

"**GREAT. SEE U SOON Skye x"**

I left the house at 2:25pm with all my things that I took over Dan and Phil's place. I told Dan that I should really go back to my own house after mine and Jackie's meeting as I had chores to do and I couldn't just abandon my own home. Reluctantly and with puppy dog eyes Dan sadly agreed and made me promise I would text him as soon as I reached home.

At 2:50pm I approached the doors of Starbucks. As soon as I entered the cafe my nostrils were hit by the strong smell of coffee beans and tea. It was a smell I greeted eagerly. I ordered my favourite (a latte) with a slice of lemon cake to the kind waitress and they tasted wonderful. Taking a seat in the corner of the room I curled my hands lovingly around my mug of coffee only taking them off briefly to eat a piece of my cake.

"Room for one more?" said a voice behind me. I knew who that voice belonged to the moment I heard it. "Jackie!" I squealed and turned around to confirm my suspicions. Jackie grinned back at me and I took this as a confirmation to get up and hug her. Luckily for me Jackie hugged me back just like old times as opposed to pushing me back in annoyance.

Jackie had already ordered a mug of hot chocolate and was soon sat opposite me on our table. Before I got a chance to explain Jackie spoke up. "Listen Skye I'm so sorry for treating you like that. I was wrong to do so and I hope you will forgive me. I was in a bad mood and I guess I took it out on you". I smiled back at Jackie and took a sip of my latte. "I'm sorry too Jackie for not paying enough attention to you. I was so caught up in my own problems I didn't think to care about how I was treating people. We good now?" Jackie grinned at me and put her hand on mine. "Yeah we're good!" She giggled. "So what was it you needed to tell me?"

I retracted my hand away from hers and placed them around my latte once more. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "The reason I never got the chance to talk to you and wasn't in a very good mood was because...I...I...I was raped". There. It was out in the open. Jackie looked at me in horror. "What?! Are you serious?! Christ Skye, I don't know what to say!"

I carried on my story. "I was out on a date with Dan to the zoo and we stopped off at the pub before we went our separate ways for the night. I went outside for a quick breather as I was getting a migraine and stupidly enough I went down the alleyway for some peace and quiet. A drunken old man followed me there and...You can guess the rest. I don't need to go in to details. But luckily for me he didn't get to go all the way as Dan found me and saved me"

I could see tears forming in Jackie's eyes. "That must have been awful Skye. The worst things happen to the best people. Did you go to the Police?" I shook my head "I don't want to relive it all, go to court and face the situation. I just want to forget it all". Jackie just looked at me understandably yet sympathetically. I decided to change the subject.

"Anyway; it's water under the bridge now. How's life treating you Jack?" Jackie wiped her tears and didn't challenge the change of subject. She knew me too well to protest or drag it out further. "Nothing has really happened. Same old single boring life".

I chugged down the rest of my latte and placed the empty mug on the side of the table. I ate the last piece of my sublime and scrumptious lemon cake whilst Jackie took a sip of her drink. "I thought you liked the single life?"

"I did" replied Jackie "but now I feel more alone than ever. I wish I had someone to share my life with. You're so lucky to have a boyfriend now Skye. He seems like he loves you and would do absolutely anything for you too".

Suddenly an idea struck inside my head. "You know, Phil was actually saying those exact words to me earlier. Oh my god...we should go on a double date! Phil is a kind and great guy I promise! Me and Dan were already talking about the four of us hanging out- it would be perfect!"

Jackie swallowed the last drops of her hot chocolate whilst she contemplated my promotion. She nodded to herself. "Well, I've always thought he was good looking..."

"Perfect!" I exclaimed "we can all go to the cinema or something tomorrow. You up for it?" A gradual smile formed on Jackie's lips. "Can we see Ted?" "Certainly!" I replied.

"Anyway" I said standing up. "I have to go home now to do some chores. Boring, I know. But I will text you later once I've discussed it with the boys and I'll let you know the details!" Jackie stood up too and pulled me for a friendly hug. "I've missed you Skye" she stated. "I missed you too Jack" I replied.

And on that note we went our own directions to our own homes.

The rest of the day was dull and nothing exciting happened. I spent my time washing my clothes, ironing, cleaning all the rooms and mowing the lawn. I had the music on my iPod blasting the whole time (Nicotine and Alcohol Saved My Life by Deaf Havana was my favourite one to sing along to) but it only made the boring tasks slightly more fun.

At 10pm I was exhausted and was ready for bed. I climbed in to bed keenly and grabbed my phone to call Dan. I had to tell him about the arrangements.

"Hey Dan" I began.

"Hello my love. How did it go with Jackie? Did you tell her the truth?" he replied.

"It went fine. Better than fine actually! Yes I did tell her everything. But we are close again now and that's the main point. How was your day?"

"Boring. I miss you already! Come baaaaack"

"Haha. I miss you too Dan. But I have more to tell you!"

"Go on. I'm listening"

"Well. Before I went to see Jackie I found Phil crying in his room. He was upset because he was jealous of our relationship and wished he had a girl of his own"

"What? Why didn't he tell me? He usually tells me everything. I'll talk to him later"

"It's okay Dan; I sorted him out. But I have a plan! When I was chatting with Jackie she mentioned how she was also bored of the single life and wanted to be in a relationship"

"Oh" Dan responded cottoning on. "I see where you are going with this"

"I figured we could get Phil and Jackie to go on a date. But we also said how we wanted all of us to meet up anyway- so how about a double date at the cinema?!"

"Perfect; I'll tell Phil. When are we planning this double date?"

"Tomorrow. Jackie wants to see the new film Ted by that Seth McFarlane guy and I've already looked up the cinema times. So 1:30pm tomorrow?"

"Brilliant. We'll meet you there! I hope the plan succeeds!"

"Great. I'm so tired Dan I'm afraid I am going to have to go. I love you!"

"Sweet dreams baby. I love you too"

Everything looked like it was going to go well. I hastily messaged Jackie the details before I closed my eyes to be greeted by much needed sleep.

For once in a long while absolutely EVERYTHING seemed to be going my way!


	22. Double Date

Chapter 22.

It was the day of our double date to the cinema and I was bubbling with excitement. I decided to wear army camouflage leggings with a long white top with a skull on it which was also in camouflage. To top it off I wore my favourite heels which were black with the laces lacing up right to the top like military boots. For my hair I straightened it down and for makeup I kept it simple with concealer, eyeliner and mascara.

I made my way to the cinema to be greeted by Jackie who was already there. She was done up in a long black top which had a zip going down the back. On the front was a lion cub holding a heart saying 'You Suck'. She accompanied this with batman leggings, red converse, curled hair and natural looking make up.

"You look great!" I complimented her as I hugged her in greeting. "Says the one!" she replied. "I'm so nervous!"

I pulled back. "You'll be fine I promise; Phil is a great guy and knowing him he's probably more nervous than you are!" On cue Dan and Phil approached around the corner. Both boys were done up in skinny jeans and a shirt. Dan looked handsome as ever.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god" Jackie whispered under her breath. Laughing I approached Dan halfway and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Hello to you too" he replied and I giggled. "Guys, this is Jackie" I announced pointing at her. "Hi!" she said "I've heard so much about you both"

Dan held out his hand to shake Jackie's. "Likewise. I'm Dan". Phil shuffled forward with obvious nerves spread on his face. "I'm Phil" he stated and also shook Jackie's hand. "Hello Phil" she said grinning.

"Right" I started "now that we've done introductions can we go inside now?" Grabbing Dan's hand I pulled him forwards through the doors and both Jackie and Phil lingered at the back making small talk.

We bought our tickets and made our way to the cinema room. I ran up the steps to find the best seats before they could be taken by others. I decided the best seats were in the corner on the back row and I pulled the armrest between mine and Dan's seats up so we could curl up together throughout the film. Phil came and sat down next to Dan's seat eating popcorn in which he was sharing with Jackie who was sat on the other end to me.

So far so good.

Ted was a hilarious movie. We all cried and laughed so hard that we received a few stern looks from others. Phil actually managed to knock the box of popcorn over causing them to spill everywhere all over the floor. By the end of the film Phil was sat there with his arm casually around Jackie's shoulders and you could tell from her eyes she was absolutely gleaming inside.

When the credits were rolling we all stood up and stretched from sitting in the same position for an hour and a half. We all decided Ted was a brilliant film and would recommend it to others.

"I'm going to the toilet. You coming Jackie?" I said. This was a private thing between me and Jackie. Whenever one would say that it secretly meant that we wanted to talk alone about something. "Sure" she replied.

"Why do girls always have to go to the toilet in groups?" Dan questioned smirking. "Yeah. Are they in packs or something?" Phil joined in mockingly. "Yep. Me and Jackie come as a pair. We'll meet you outside!" I replied and me and Jackie made our way to the toilets.

As soon as I ushered Jackie in to the toilets we went and stood by the sinks. "So, what do you think?" I asked Jackie grinning. "You really are cupid Skye!" she squealed to me "he seems so nice! I would definitely like to go on more dates with him" but then Jackie looked sad. "What if he doesn't like me though?"

"Nonsense" I assured her. "It was clear you and him had mutual feelings. Just swap numbers and you'll be texting to arrange your next date before you know it!"

"Really?" Jackie questioned yet grinning head to toe.

"Yes really" I said laughing.

Jackie was about to answer me but we were interrupted by various screams coming from outside. We looked at each other in alarm trying to figure out what was happening. Not knowing what would be greeted on the other side of the door we edged towards it slowly.

"Should we go out there?" Jackie questioned in a small voice. I racked my brain for an answer. "Maybe we're safer hiding in here" I whispered.

"PHILLLLLL!" we heard and I instantly shot out the toilets knowing who that voice belonged to. Jackie followed close behind me. We were greeted by the sight of people of all ages crowded around the top of the stairs.

"Can you hear me Phil?" I heard Dan shout again and me and Jackie pushed our way through the crowd at the top of the stairs whom of which were mumbling hastily to their selves.

Eventually we reached the front of the crowd and we were instantly met by the sight of what everyone was crowding around. At the bottom of the stairs from the top of the cinema to the bottom was Dan standing over a body on the floor.

Dan looked like a ghost.

And that body belonged to Phil.


	23. Uncertainty

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* I wanted to explain why I've missed two days. Basically my brother is in the army and I NEVER get to see him. Anyhow he came home on a surprise visit for me and was staying for two days. I spent all my time with him because it is rare for me to see him from the army and two days in the longest he has been able to stay in years. So yeah, I hope you guys can understand why I took an unexpected break! Anyhow, let's proceed. **

Chapter 23.

_Do you believe in love at first sight?_

"PHIL!" Jackie screamed running down the stairs to his side. It was clear she had strong feelings for him already. I ran after her and grabbed Dan who was just standing over Phil frozen in some kind of trance.

I shook him. "What the hell happened?!" I asked him in a panicking voice but I received no reply from Dan's frozen body. It was like the accident just froze and mute him in to nothing.

By now a member of the crowd was ringing emergency services requesting for an ambulance to come quickly.

"Phil! Can you hear me!" Jackie shouted crouched in front of Phil. She received no reply so she grabbed Phil's left hand. "If you can hear me Phil squeeze my hand!"

Suddenly my actions took over my brain and I slapped Dan in the face to bring him back to reality. Luckily it did the case and he suddenly shook in surprise and began to cry uncontrollably.

"We were just talking and...I don't know what happened! He just fell!" I pulled Dan in to a protective hug and he clung on to me like a child. I whispered to him how everything is going to be okay and how the ambulance is on its way in to his ear repeatedly but it was like it went through one ear and out the other with no real processing.

"You should have seen the way he tumbled down each and every step Skye! At first he was screaming but near the end of his falling he was like a broken ragdoll..."

I held on to Dan tighter and kissed his cheek. "Don't think about it sweetie, don't think about it"

I glanced down at Jackie who had now had Phil in the recovery position. She was putting her basic knowledge of first aid in to practice and making sure Phil's airways were clear.

Within minutes the sounds of urgent sirens reached the outside of the cinema and soon enough two paramedics were rushing to the accident armed with fluorescent bags filled with medical tools and substances with one of them holding a big red board under their arm.

"Hello guys I'm Gary and this is my colleague Sephia. What is this man's name?" the paramedic asked Jackie; switching places with her by Dan's side. "His name is Phil" Jackie said in a trembling voice. But not one tear fell from her eyes. She just kept her eyes on Phil and nothing else; as if nothing else mattered.

"Hello Phil, can you hear me?" said Sephia who was shaking Phil's torso. Phil offered no way of reply.

"He just fell from the top the stairs" I informed the paramedics and they nodded at me understandably.

"Okay well we need to put him on a stretcher just in case he damaged his neck or spine in the fall" Sephia informed us. On cue Gary placed the stretcher beside Phil and in unison both paramedics placed Phil on to the stretcher. They then proceeded to guard his head in bright orange blocks to keep his neck straight.

"He seems to be breathing so that's a good sign. You did really good putting him in the recovery position" Sephia commented to Jackie who just nodded gravely in reply.

"Please save my best friend" Dan suddenly piped up and I squeezed his side in acknowledgment.

"We will do everything we can Sir" Gary assured him. "Which one of you is going to come in the ambulance? I'm afraid we don't have room for all three of you"

Jackie looked up hopefully at me and I looked at Dan who seemed to be staring in to space again. "Jackie will" I said pointing at her. "Me and Dan will follow along in his car"

"Alright then, see you there" Sephia told us as both paramedics lifted Phil up on the stretcher. Jackie instantly grabbed Phil's pale hand and clung on to it if this was his only life line. She walked beside the paramedics watching Phil as if one look away might be fatal and they made their way inside the ambulance.

I dragged Dan out by his hand. "Where's your car?" I asked impatiently. He never answered so I had to slap him out of it again. He jumped and stared at me. "Over there" he told me weakly and pointed to the direction. I continued dragging him by his hand until I found his car. I fished in his pocket for his car keys and he looked at me bewildered.

"I'm driving; you're not in a fit state to control a car!" I protested and he nodded in agreement. Soon we were both in the car and I hit the pedal before Dan even had his seat belt on properly.

Me and Dan raced in to the hospital. I ran to the reception desk. "Excuse me, where can we find Phillip Lester? He just came in from an ambulance" the receptionist typed his name in to her computer with perfectly manicured nails. She looked up at me and smiled a sickly smile. "Ward 238" she told us and instantly I turned on my heels to find the ward.

Eventually we found it and ignored the surrounding patients in their own beds. Lying in the bed we were looking for was Phil looking as vulnerable as can be. He was surrounded by a doctor and two nurses with Jackie standing aside still holding Phil's hand.

She looked up as we entered and grinned a tearful grin. "He's conscious!" she told us.

Dan pushed past two nurses and I apologised to them but they nodded sympathetically. They probably know by now that shock and concern for a loved one can make people do anything without thinking of anybody else.

"Phil!" Dan yelped and suddenly he was crying again. "You're alive!"

"Yup. You can't get rid of me that easily" Phil croaked in a dry voice.

I went and stood by Dan and leaned over so Phil could see me past his head and neck support. "Hey buddy" I said with a single tear escaping my eye.

"Hey best friend" Phil said shakily.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" one nurse said pushing past again. "But I need you guys to go wait in the waiting room. We need to do some further examinations on Phil and do a few x-rays to make sure his neck and spine are still in good form and that he hasn't got brain swelling"

Jackie and Dan stayed glued to the floor staring with concern at Phil. I rolled my eyes. "Come on guys. Let's get a coffee. Phil will be fine without you I promise"

Reluctantly Jackie and Dan pulled back to join me. I put my arms around both of them and sighed.

"Phil is tough. He will get through this. But right now we need to let the professionals do their job"

In unison both Jackie and Dan nodded and I smiled in assurance.

Inside my head I was worrying immensely for Phil's welfare.

But at this moment Jackie and Dan needed me strong to keep them together. I couldn't let things fall apart now.


	24. Waiting

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Okay there were so many of you writing such good things about my last chapter and complimenting my style of writing I just wanted to thank you. In both this fan fiction and my other fan fiction I had gotten to a serious part in the story and so many of you reviewed lovely things. You guys make me smile! PS- A few of you expressed a love for Jackie and Phil so this chapter is going to involve a Phil point of view!**

Chapter 24.

Eventually Phil was given the all clear spinal and neck injury wise. He was allowed to come off the board and the head/neck support either side of his head was lifted off of him. Phil was fully relieved he was able to move freely again and the rest of us were glad he didn't receive any serious damage.

However Phil did manage to break his wrist and two ribs. In result his wrist was put in to a full support so it could heal effectively and for his ribs he was given prescription pain killers. This also meant that he was slightly stiff moving and he wouldn't be able to bathe himself in a while. But he had the help from his friends.

The doctor in charge of Phil's case confronted us all and explained that he wanted to wait an hour before discharging Phil from hospital just to make sure nothing goes wrong. After all, he was knocked unconscious for a while. But in addition the doctor also assured us the chance of something bad happening was unlikely, keeping him in was only to be on the safe side.

After Dan and I were certain Phil was alright and the panic was finally washed over we decided to leave Jackie and Phil to it. This day was pretty confusing for them considering they had only been on a first date then suddenly they were caught up in to the event of things and they needed to decide where they stood with one another.

We both said we would go wait in the waiting room until Phil was giving the thumbs up to be discharged.

*PHIL'S POINT OF VIEW*

Dan and Skye tried smoothly to cover up why they were leaving me and Jackie alone for the rest of my hospital stay but both I and Jackie knew exactly what they were doing.

Nice try guys.

Nevertheless I appreciated their thought. I and Jackie had a lot to discuss. As she was sat on the chair beside my bed looking up at expectantly I took the moment to thank her.

"Thank you Jackie for everything. You barely know me yet you pretty much saved me in the cinema by putting me in the recovery position, stayed by my side all throughout the ambulance journey and stayed here when you were able to. I cannot thank you enough for all you've done"

Jackie smiled and giggled; squeezing my hand gently. Damn, her giggle was adorable. It brought out the dimples on her cheeks too which were cute.

"It's okay, honestly Phil. You gave us such a fright! What a great first date that turned out to be"

I grinned to myself. She thought of this as a first date too? Things were getting better and better.

"Yeah I'm sorry for being a party pooper. But we still have the rest of the day! Let's not waste it. Let's play a game. I get to ask you a question about yourself then you ask me one and we will go from there. Sound good?" I suggested.

Jackie nodded in response and I positioned myself better on my hospital bed so I could fully face her.

"What is your surname?" I asked.

"Smith" she responded. "What are your interests?" she questioned.

"YouTube, Starbucks, gaming and films" I replied grinning. "What do you do for a living?"

"I am a dance therapy teacher. What's your favourite film?"

"Kill Bill. What is your favourite game?"

"Alice: The Madness returns. What hair dye do you use?"

Twenty minutes later we both felt like we had known each other for ages. We had gone from serious questions to silly ones and were left in fits of laughter. I couldn't thank Skye enough for introducing me to this wonderful girl.

I bit my lip and looked Jackie in the eyes. "So where does this leave us? Because I'll be honest with you, I really and honestly do like you and would love to go on another date with you"

Jackie blushed and twirled her hair between her fingers. "The feelings are mutual Phi. I think you're a really wonderful guy I want to see more. Let's swap numbers"

I felt like I was practically swelling inside with happiness. I never felt so wanted and content with myself as I swapped numbers with her. Skye was right- I was going to meet someone. And it was Jackie.

***********************************************************************************BACK TO SKYE'S POINT OF VIEW*

As we left Jackie and Phil to it me and Dan collapsed in to the waiting room.

"How are you doing?" I asked Dan in concern. Right from the start he had not been taking this very well so I wanted to make sure he was dealing with things okay now.

Dan ran his long fingers through his dark hair. "Better. I'm sorry about how useless I was earlier it's just...me and Dan have been close for years. I'm not sure what I would have done without my best friend there"

I kissed Dan on the cheek. "It's understandable. I would have been the same if it were Jackie"

"I should tell the fans" Dan explained "they deserve to know"

"Sure" I replied "why don't you check on your social networking sites and that; that will keep your mind off of things"

Dan nodded in agreement then cupped my face in his soft hands. He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Thank you Skye. Thank you for all of this. You're a star and I love you with all my heart. You're caring, sweet and always put others before yourself. You're an amazing person inside and out"

He leaned forward and I met him halfway. Before long we were meeting by the lips to share a short yet meaningful kiss.

"I love you too" I replied.

Dan carried on to tweet the current situation to the fans and check his emails, YouTube and Facebook.

I figured I would go on twitter myself to see what their fans were saying in response to the announcement of the accident.

"**GET BETTER SOON AMAZINGPHIL! WE LOVE YOU!"**

"**OMG! AMAZINGPHIL PLEASE FEEL BETTER"**

"** DANISNOTONFIRE THANKS FOR TELLING US; MAKES US FEEL MORE LIKE A FANMILY XX"**

"**WE LOVE YOU DANISNOTONFIRE AND AMAZINGPHIL!"**

Reading these tweets made me laugh because I could honestly relate to all of them. Before I knew both Phil and Dan personally I would have been the same: a shocked and worked up fangirl hoping one of her idols were okay.

But now I did know them in real life and one certain boy with a cheeky smile was officially my boyfriend.


	25. Kill Bill

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Okay guys, time for me to get all soppy and cheesy. I have major problems with confidence; self esteem etc and all of you guys help me feel better about myself every day. Knowing people are following my story and favouriting me as an author means a hell of a lot to me. And I read each and every review which ALWAYS puts a smile on my face. There are a few of you I want to especially thank (you know who you are because I'm always replying to you by PM :D) those who are reviewing every day with such nice things. You guys make things that bit easier for me. Anyway, less of my soppiness. You guys said you really liked having Phil's point of view so I thought I would include it once again! ^_^**

Chapter 25.

Phil had come home and everything seemed back to normal again.

Me and Dan were currently alone at my house as both Dan and Jackie were having a second date at Dan and Phil's place by having a movie night on the sofa with popcorn at hand. We didn't want to cramp their style and get in the way so I suggested we headed over to my place.

As Phil and Jackie enjoyed their movie night me and Dan were currently making out on my bed and neither of us was holding back.

One thing led to another, and you know, let's just say we eventually ended up exhausted lying naked in my bed.

"Skye, there was something I was wanting to ask you" Dan suddenly piped up out of the blue.

I turned on my side and propped myself up on my elbow looking expectantly at him.

"And what's that?" I asked curiously.

"I want you to move in with me and Phil" he explained smiling sheepishly.

I gasped. "Are you serious? Are you actually serious?"

Dan nodded eagerly and I squinted at him.

"Does Phil know about this?" I questioned suspiciously.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Of course he does! We discussed it at the hospital and agreed it would be an awesome idea"

I bit my lip. "But what about this place?"

"Psssh" Dan motioned "You rent it right? Well just say you can't rent no more and you're moving. Easy peasy lemon squeezy"

I was still unsure. "But I can barely pay for my own anyway. I don't have the money to pay rent Dan I'm sorry"

He leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "Well I'm not leaving you on the street! So is that a yes then?"

I thought about it carefully in my head. It would be nice to be with Dan constantly AND see Phil more often. "I guess so. But I HAVE to find a job as soon as possible! I can't stay unemployed forever living on what my parents give me"

Dan nodded meeting me halfway in our deal. "If it makes you feel better whilst you're looking for a job you can help me and Phil with our videos- that could be your way of paying us back"

I smiled at the idea and laughed to myself. Dan frowned with the most adorable confused look on his face. "What?" he asked.

I smirked. "I find it funny how I went from a fan to your girlfriend and Phil's best friend- to moving in with you guys and helping you with your videos. How the hell did that happen?"

"It happened because I became your knight in shining armour that day at College Green- that's why!"

I gave a sarcastic evil look at Dan and punched him playfully in the arm.

"So do we have a deal then?" he said holding out his hand to shake on it. I held out my own and shook his hand. "Deal" I replied.

"Great!" Dan exclaimed and pulled me on top of him playfully. "Now let's celebrate!"

***********************************************************************************PHIL'S POINT OF VIEW*

Do I hold her hand?

Do I put my arm around her?

Crap, I didn't have a clue what to do.

Me and Jackie were on a second date. We decided to just stay in for a movie night as I was still recovering from my injuries and couldn't deal with walking around outside for too long.

I tried to cook her a nice meal, a fancy one with candles and everything, but it seemed to go terribly wrong.

As Jackie came over she witnessed me burn the food, drop a candle and accidently standing on it causing it to snap (it wasn't lit luckily) and slip in a wet puddle on the kitchen floor.

I pouted at Jackie with a disappointed look on my face. "I'm sorry I'm so clumsy and ruined the romance"

Jackie pretended to be crossed with me and I apologised a million times but she soon lightened up and laughed hysterically at me. "I've never known someone so clumsy!"

I facepalmed myself jokingly which she found even more funny. "Well I am the guy who fell down the cinema steps for no real reason at all" I said amused.

"Anyway Phil, I appreciate the thought. Should we just order a pizza?" she suggested holding her phone up and waving it in the air.

"Hell yeah!" I grinned and we both started laughing again.

We decided to watch Kill Bill as Jackie learned from the hospital that it was my favourite and she had never seen it before. I acted shocked and amazed she had never seen it and demanded she should view its brilliance and she gave in to my suggestions. She was glad to do so because throughout the film she was laughing and clapping her hands in excitement.

It was awkward on my behalf though. I stayed at the other end of the sofa not knowing where to go or what to do with my hands. In the cinema it was fine because that's what people do in the cinemas as far as I was concerned but right now I didn't know if I should do something or keep my space.

Eventually Jackie looked at me with an amused look on her face.

"Why are you scrunched up in the corner looking worried" she asked laughing.

"Um...err..." I began trying to find an excuse. I couldn't show I was shy! It would put her right off me.

"Because I'm...cold!" I finally excused "yeah, cold..."

Jackie patted the space beside her on the sofa. "Come snuggle up with me then...I don't bite"

Silently I let out a breath of relief and scooted over to her side and put my arm around her. She soon had her head on my chest and the connection between us was so strong and defiant.

********************************************************************************** "Phil! Phil, wake up- you're snoring!" said a voice.

I snorted and shot my head up. The end credits of the film were rolling and I suddenly realised what had happened.

"I fell asleep didn't I?" I asked Jackie. "I'm so sorry"

"Don't be!" she said "your snoring is quite funny though! You sound like an elephant"

I rolled my eyes. "You should be a comedian!" I said sarcastically.

She winked and agreed with me.

"Anyway, it's late and you're knackered so I better go drive home now. Thank you for a wonderful night Phil"

I stood up and led Jackie to the door; helping to get her jacket on her.

"I had a great night too" I agreed.

"Goodnight Phil" she announced and quickly kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed. "Goodnight Jackie" I replied.

Am I still dreaming?

Or did that really just happen?


	26. Moving In

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* This story cannot go on forever, so I want your guys opinions again! How do you want the story to go now? I want to complete this story in a way you're all happy with because this is all for you not me ^-^ Plus I'm struggling with writers block haha :3 **

Chapter 26.

"DAN! BE CAREFUL WITH THAT!" I shouted.

It was moving in day and Dan was helping me carry all my stuff in to his and Phil's place. Well, I guess I should call it mine, Dan's and Phil's place now. Phil wanted to help but he couldn't due to his broken ribs so he sat on the sofa playing Mario Kart.

Dan just giggled and pretended to trip with a box full of my property and I growled at him as a warning.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are, a wolf?!" Dan called through the door and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Dan, and if you don't be more sensible with my things this wolf will be scratching your eyes out!"

"SOMEONE'S ON THEIR PERIOD!" Phil joined in and both he and Dan fell in fits of laughter.

I sighed.

Living with two boys is going to be an interesting experience.

When me and Dan had finally finished moving in all my belongings and placing them in his room, I decided I was way too exhausted to actually begin to unpack yet so I flopped down beside Phil on the sofa with Dan on the other side of him.

"Multiplayer mode?" I suggested.

"If you're prepared to be beaten" Phil contrasted.

"HA!" Dan exclaimed "I challenge you both"

Me and Phil simultaneously went in to internet meme mode. "Challenge accepted" we both stated.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Dan screamed at the TV screen has he furiously clicked all the buttons to get ahead of me and Phil.

"NEVERRRRRR!" Phil replied pushing forward even more.

"DON'T YOU DARE THROW THAT BANANA PEEL AT ME MR. HOWELL!" I screamed as Dan threw a banana peel at my character. My kart skidded on the banana peel and crashed in to the side of the track.

"Victory!" Dan shouted punching the air.

I threw my controller to the side and got up and stormed to the kitchen. As I reached the kitchen I grabbed a banana, took the inside out and kept hold of the peel.

Before Dan knew what hit him I threw the banana peel at him and it hit him splat on the back of the head.

"How do you like it?!" I shouted. Dan shrieked in response and jumped off of the sofa eyes wide in shock. At doing this his kart crashed in to the side of the track meaning Phil was definitely going to win this race.

"I win! I win!" Phil shouted as he waved his hands as if he was connecting with a cheering crowd.

Dan looked at me with a cunning expression on his face and I returned it soon after. We both knew what we were plotting.

As Dan crept over to the kitchen to join me we grabbed the edible part of the banana and broke it in half. We nodded our heads at one another before aiming at Phil.

"One...two" we whispered before shouting "THREE!" and throwing the banana at Phil.

As if by pure luck Phil turned at that exact moment to see what we were doing just in time to have banana squashed in his face.

He wiped the banana off of his face and collected what remained in the cup of his hands. "That's it!"

Phil targeted the banana at Dan and me but I managed to duck down behind the cupboard just in time so it only hit Dan. Whilst I was down there I opened the cupboard to rummage for armour and found a sieve I could put on my head as hair/head protection. I shot up again just as a tomato was greeted at my face by Dan.

"I DELCARE WAR!" I screamed and tackled Dan to the ground. Me and Phil decided to join forces as I held Dan down whilst Phil retrieved the squirty cream from the fridge and sprayed it all over Dan's face. He shrieked in protest but we carried on nevertheless.

"I surrender, I surrender!" he eventually called and I clambered off of him to let him free.

Phil ripped off a piece of kitchen towel from the roll and held it up as a white flag representing surrendering. "We'll call it quits!"

I jumped in the air in celebration. "Looks like I won then!"

Dan snickered. "You have to clear it up though"

Phil winked. "Yeah, you are a woman after all"

"And you're already in the kitchen" Dan added on.

At this Dan and Phil fell in to fits of laughter.

I grinned and tapped my fingers on the counter. "Okay then, but before I do, I get to break both of your hair straighteners"

Phil and Dan gasped and looked at me in alarm. "No!" they protested.

I looked back and forth between them both and burst out laughing.

"Looks like you're both more feminine than me then. So get cleaning!"

And on that note I took the sieve off of my head, placed it on the counter and walked back in to the living room to sit back down on the sofa.

Did I say living with two boys would be an interesting experience?

Because I should have said girls.


	27. Bottelinos

Chapter 27.

*PHIL'S POINT OF VIEW*

"Now remember to stay cool and don't start getting all nervous and forget to talk like you usually do"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Skye...or should I say mother!"

Me and Jackie had been dating for a month now and tonight I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend. During this time Skye was also still living with both Dan and I and it was going great. It was so nice to have both of my best friends around me pretty much 24/7! The fun was never-ending.

Skye tutted at me and patted down my shirt. "Did you even iron this?!" she protested and I shrugged smirking. This time it was her turn to roll her eyes at me and she shook her head.

"Typical! Well there's no time now. You can't be late!"

"For a very important date!" I chimed in making a reference to Alice in Wonderland.

Eventually Skye let me leave the apartment and I drove to meet Jackie enthusiastically.

The amount of excitement I felt was unbelievable. The thought I could officially name Jackie as my girlfriend made me smile so much! Each and every date both I and Jackie shared with one another was incredible. It was almost like we were meant to be and we had so much in common it was like we were the male and female version of each other. Jackie is the definition of beauty and owned the heart of an angel. I couldn't ask for anything more.

We were meeting at 'Bottelinos' which was an Italian restaurant. I was treating her to a meal for two, candle lit and everything, which was where I was going to ask her to be my partner. I had dressed up smartly for the occasion; sporting a purple shirt and black tie. Unfortunately for Skye she couldn't persuade me to wear formal trousers too so I topped it off with black skinny jeans and converse. This kind of dress up fitted my personality better than what Skye wanted me to go as!

I pulled in to the car park and waited outside Bottelinos. Luckily for me Jackie wasn't there yet- I didn't want to seem like I didn't care enough to be on time...it was not gentleman like! I began to feel so nervous all I could do was fidget. Someone could have offered to pay me a million pounds if I stayed still for one minute in that moment and I wouldn't have managed it.

"Hello stranger" came a sweet voice behind me and I turned around to be met by such an overwhelmingly gorgeous sight. Jackie too was dressed up and looked like a dream come true. She sported a black dress with frills at the bottom; it offered a V-neckline. Simple yet sophisticated. She had also styled her hair in beautiful curls that framed her perfect facial structure and high cheek bones very accurately. I couldn't help but gawp.

"You're beautiful" I whispered. Jackie blushed and I couldn't help but hug her. Soon I pulled back and linked my arm through hers.

"Our table awaits m'lady!" I said walking her to the door and holding it open so she could walk in first.

She giggled. "Why thank you fine gentleman"

"So what would you like to order Madam?" asked the waiter who stood to attention beside our table. By now me and Jackie had settled down in our seats at our beautifully decorated table by the window. We had decided to splurge out on a three course meal (which of course I was paying for) and were now ordering.

Jackie cleared her throat. "For starters I shall have garlic bread please. As for my main course I would like spaghetti carbonara. As a drink I would like a coca-cola!"

The waiter smiled at her with a gleam in his eye. "Great choice madam. And for you Sir?" he asked turning to me expectantly.

"Err, yes, for starters I'll have the Soup of the Day and for my main I shall have spaghetti bolognaise. I shall have Appletiser for a drink please."

The waiter nodded and took our menus away.

"So Jackie how was your day?" I asked beginning the conversation in hope I could keep it flowing and avoid any awkward moments.

"Uh, well I went to the gym and tidied my room. Nothing special really!"

I had already learned that Jackie was a gym enthusiast and she seemed way much fitter than me. She had dedication to her exercise whereas I just sat in front of the computer all day.

It was about half an hour later when our starters came. We quickly ate them in a comfortable silence and politely wiped our mouths afterwards with finely folded napkins.

"How's YouTube going for you?" Jackie piped up "Have you uploaded any videos lately?"

I grinned and took a sip of my drink. "It's going great! The fans are amazing as usual. I actually uploaded a video yesterday- I found my old hardrive with practically ancient MSN conversations on from when I was in high school and read them out for the video. Embarrassing things always make great content"

Jackie giggled. "Sounds funny! I'll be sure to watch it when I get home tonight. They know a lot about your personal life then? I mean Skye seemed to know everything about Dan before she met him"

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess they do. But they are a massive part of my life, y'know? I'll always stay down to earth. But they don't know completely everything"

Jackie took the hint of what I was referring to and nodded. On cue the waiter arrived with our main meals and we thanked him gratefully.

"Tuck in!" I expressed to Jackie before taking my first bite. Secretly I wanted to order a pizza but I figured eating a pizza with my hands would ruin the formal and romantic atmosphere and instead make it seem more like a takeaway. Still, spaghetti bolognaise would do.

When we had finished our main meals we ordered dessert. We decided to share a big chocolate sundae together which was actually my idea- talk about romance!

It arrived with two big spoons in it. I scooped some on to my spoon and held it in front of Jackie who looked at it confused.

"Here comes the choo choo train!" I cooed in a baby voice "open wide! Choo choo!" This received a laugh from Jackie and she opened her mouth so I could feed it to her. We both ended up laughing which received a few stern looks from other customers.

Jackie scooped up some ice cream and brownie on to her spoon and held it in front of me. I opened my mouth thinking she was going to feed me too but as soon as the spoon was right in front of my nose she quickly turned it to splat the contents on to my face.

"Hey!" I protested and Jackie burst in to fits of laughter. "Oh I must take a photo of this!" she laughed pulling out her phone. I acted like a sad puppy in the photo and she snapped it with great amusement.

"This will be your contact photo" she explained.

We proceeded to finish our dessert and then I asked the waiter for the bill. It wasn't too expensive and I paid whilst Jackie left a tip.

We pulled back from our chairs and made our way out of the restaurant. It was quite late by now and I offered to walk Jackie to her car which she accepted quite gladly. I placed my hand in hers and she held mine tight as we walked to her car and I knew this was the build up to the big question.

Finally we reached her car and we stood facing one another beside it.

"So" I began "There's something I want to ask you and I think you can guess what it is" still holding on to her hand. Jackie's face grew in to a massive smile.

"I don't think I do" she teased "What is it you want to ask me?"

I gazed in to her beautiful eyes. "Jackie, will you be my girlfriend?"

She flung her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply on the lips. My tongue slid in to her mouth and my hands went around her waist and we embraced one another tightly as if we would never let go. However we had to pull away in the end to breathe for air.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked smiling and I kissed her forehead.

"Definitely" I replied.

We continued to hug and reluctantly Jackie pulled away. "I should go home now" she said sadly and opened her car door.

I leaned on the door. "Of course. Come round tomorrow yeah? Skye and Dan will be there too"

"Sounds great" she nodded "Goodnight Phil"

"Safe journey" I answered and closed the driver's door. She waved at me before turning her engine on and leaving the car park.

I looked out at the car leaving the car park and waved until it was out of sight. I turned around and made my way to my car whistling a happy tune.

"Result!" I exclaimed. Everything perfect had now come together.

And I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Because me and Dan had exciting news for the girls.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Sorry this took so long! I had major writer's block. I hope you like this! I'm beginning to come to an end with this story. I have a couple more chapters to come but I'm already planning the ending. Big thanks to x Vanity Insanity x who regularly reviews and who of which I was actually talking to on Twitter whilst I wrote this chapter :-)**


	28. Invitation

Chapter 28.

I was exhausted.

I barely had any sleep during the night because I had been up texting Jackie. She had so much to tell me about her date with Phil that it took hours late in to what would usually be sleeping time.

Me and Dan were so happy for Phil and Jackie. They both deserved happiness and they made a great couple. We always felt that we were selfish in a way for having all for the happiness but now we need not feel that any longer. We were all in the highlight of our lives.

But as I yawned continuously whilst pouring out cereal in to a bowl Phil came up behind me.

"Hey" he said and I jumped causing cereal to spill on to the floor.

"Thanks for that" I said sarcastically and turned around to glare at Phil.

He grinned and motioned to my face. "You look awful"

"Thanks for that too Phil. It was because of you actually- You made Jackie so happy. I hope you continue to do that!"

He blushed and grinned. "Of course. She made me so happy too"

"Shut up with the lovey dovey stuff! You'll make me sick" Dan joined in as he entered the kitchen. I smirked and Phil rolled his eyes.

Dan sat down at the counter and checked his phone. "So have you told her yet?" he asked Phil whilst still checking his phone.

"Yep" Phil nodded "She is on her way round here now"

I frowned. "Err, what? Who? When? Why?"

Phil glanced exasperatedly at Dan. "Daaaaan! You were supposed to inform her of this! Do I seriously have to do everything around here?"

"Yup" he replied and I tapped my fingers on the counter impatient for an answer.

Phil sighed. "Jackie is coming round which is what Dan was supposed to tell you. We have something to ask you both"

"Which is what?" I asked in curiosity but Phil mimed zipping up his mouth to me. "Just wait until Jackie gets here. Now go get ready!"

"Yes mother" I replied and continued to make my breakfast and eat it.

As I got washed and dressed I went over a thousand ideas of what the question could be. So many things ran through my head yet none of them seemed realistic. The only realistic idea I could come up with was that they wanted us to be in an important video or something.

During the time I was straightening my hair I heard the front door open and the voice of Jackie appear. I turned off my straighteners and jogged in to the main room to catch Jackie and Phil giving one another a greeting kiss.

"Yuck!" I called jokingly and Dan threw a cushion at Phil's back. Phil turned around and glared at Dan whilst Jackie just blushed.

"So what's the surprise?" she asked me and I shrugged; collapsing down on to the sofa.

"I know just as much as you do"

Phil motioned for Jackie to sit down beside me which she did politely.

"Can I get you a drink?" Phil asked and she shook her head.

"Any food?"

"Phil!" Dan exclaimed "Stop dawdling and just get to the point"

Trust Dan to be the one not to beat around the bush and get straight to it. That guy had no manners sometimes but that was part of the reason why I loved him.

Phil sat down on the floor in front of us and wrung his wrists in his hands.

"Right, okay. Well y'know me and Dan are kind of YouTube famous yeah?"

Me and Jackie exchanged puzzled looks.

"Duh" Jackie said talking for both of us.

"Well the BBC have recognised us and-"

Dan interrupted leaning forward. "What Phil is trying to say is that the BBC have seen our videos and asked us to be on BBC Radio One for a show with Chris Moyles"

I gawped at them in surprise. BBC Radio 1 was the most popular radio station in the UK!

"Are you serious?" Jackie asked and the boys nodded.

"Congratulations guys" I complimented and they thanked me.

Phil cleared his throat. "But that's not all. Skye was also asked to go because obviously Skye has also become popular on YouTube. To even it out I've also been asked to bring someone along"

"Which is why we have brought you both here" Dan added in addition "We wanted to ask you both if you would like to come on the BBC Radio One show with us"

"Hell yes!" I shouted grinning. This would be the best experience ever! Getting to be on the most popular radio station in the United Kingdom with my three favourite people. It would be awesome!

But Jackie was not so sure. "But I'm not anything special like you guys- why would they want me to come? I'd be a duck out of water"

"Well we are not doing it without you, isn't that right guys?" I insisted and they nodded in agreement.

Jackie weighed up the options and eventually nodded her head. "Okay, I'll do it"

"Great!" Dan shouted jumping up.

Phil grinned. "It's next week on Wednesday. The BBC are arranging for us to go down to the radio station headquarters by coach"

I smiled reassuringly at Jackie. "This will be an opportunity of a life time"

"This causes for a celebration!" Dan shrieked jumping up and down. "Mario Kart anyone?"

"As long as you don't start a food fight again" Phil aimed at me and I winked mischievously.

Jackie grabbed a controller and curled up on the sofa.

"Then let the games begin!"

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Bit of a negative A/N this chapter but I just wanted to address a review someone made on one of the other chapters which came up as of recent. I don't know if this person will see this or not as they pretty much hated my story and were only signed as a Guest but nevertheless I'll reply to it anyway. For starters, thank you for taking the time to read up until that chapter. But what I didn't appreciate was the accusation of me not planning this through at all- which I can certainly claim is incorrect. I have been working on this story for weeks upon weeks spending hours on writing my chapters. I've always been under the impression that people loved reading my work and wanted more which I have kept up religiously. I took major offence to that comment of yours overall because I really have put the effort in. I'm not saying this is the best work ever written because it's not- I'm just saying I have planned it through. Furthermore it hasn't all been over a course of 7 days like you claimed...that's only how you interpreted it. I have not set any kind of detailed time scale within this story nor do I really intend to. I know damn sure all these events cannot happen that quickly nor did I try and write it that way anyway. So that was only your interpretation- not the realistic facts. So that's it. I just wanted to address that. Bye guys ^_^**


	29. Radio

Chapter 29.

*SKYE'S POINT OF VIEW*

"So today guys we have AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire in the studio along with their girlfriend's Skye and Jackie. Yup, hold it together ladies!" Chris Moyles, the radio DJ, began.

"Hello!" called Phil and Dan in unison. I just smiled, but then remembered I was on radio and not actually visible.

"Hi!" I called.

"Bonjour!" Jackie said happily.

The radio DJ laughed. "We have a treat for you listeners today. We're going to play a little game!"

"Ooooh, I love games!" responded Phil in bliss and Dan rolled his eyes.

"You can't play games with Phil; he throws little tantrums when he loses. Which he ALWAYS does against me" Dan smirked.

"Aww, play nice!" Jackie added.

"Ah, but it is not any game my dear YouTube friends!" the Radio DJ explained "We're going to play Innuendo Bingo! Our listeners send in clips that are a bit rude from the TV or Radio and you four will sit from across each other, fill your mouths with water and then when you hear the clip the water flies out of your mouth and generally all over the other person"

I smirked. "Well this will be interesting"

Dan winked. "Danosaurs will love this. My fans are always the perverted ones"

The radio DJ motioned for us to go sit in the seats that were now being positioned around a big empty trash bin in the middle of the floor which we did gladly.

I sat next to Dan as Phil and Jackie sat opposite us. The staff gave us bottles of water to hold on to and positioned different microphones on our bodies.

"We're ready!" Phil called.

"Right!" the radio DJ said "Let's play the first clip!"

All four of us filled our mouths with our first mouthful of water and waited to hear the beginning clip.

"Today I'm nursing a semi" said the first clip.

Phil and I instantly burst out the water in our mouths in a fit of laughter which happened to go all over Dan who glared at us playfully.

Jackie sat there sweetly and innocently pulling the best angelic look she could.

The radio DJ laughed. "Looks like Skye and Phil have already gone! Fill back up guys and let's roll the next clip!"

Me and Phil filled back up with water and we waited for the second clip.

"Now Rodger is pressuring Tina to fix it today by pumping some of his special fluid in to her pipes!"

On this one me and Phil burst out laughing again along with Dan and we all got one another's jeans soaking wet.

Yet Jackie still sat there innocently with a mouthful of water.

"How could you survive that one?!" Dan protested and she shrugged.

"She's a winner! You go girl!" The radio DJ added. "Third clip!"

The three of us filled our mouths again and held on to our seats in anticipation.

"She's a very talented French player, very high in the rankings; actually has a winning record over Venus so she likes balls that come hard at her"

This time none of us spurted out our water and we all looked at one another in victory.

"Really?!" The radio DJ protested. "Roll the final clip!"

"You can pick up the ball...see how it feels...how does it feel? Ooooh...it has quite a bit of a weight on it"

Simultaneously all four of us burst out in to fits of giggles and managed to really drench one another.

Even the radio DJ was laughing hard and we were all struggling to breathe.

"Enough! Enough!" called Jackie in surrender.

"Alright!" the Radio DJ said "Well that is it! Thank you for Dan, Phil, Jackie and Skye for coming in to the studio. Round of applause!"

The surrounding staff clapped for us and Dan and Phil stood up comically and took bows whilst I grinned and Jackie blushed.

"Thanks for having us!" Phil said.

The radio DJ clicked some buttons on the system in front of him.

"Now we're going to play a bit of LostProphets. Bye!"

"Bye!" we all called.

After we took it in turns to shake hands with Chris Moyles and get photos we headed outside the centre to the car.

"That was an awesome experience! I cannot believe we were really on radio!" Jackie beamed happily practically skipping beside Phil.

"Yeah" I said to Phil and Dan smiling. "Thanks for inviting us!"

"No problem" Phil said.

"Welcome to our lives" Dan smirked and I kissed him sweetly on the lips.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Sorry this chapter took so long guys. I had such a major writer's block with this story in particular and I could barely bring myself to write anything. This chapter was based off of Dan's video 'Innuendo Bingo' so check it out in case you haven't! Just to let you know I have two more chapters planned for this story then it is finished. But check out the new PHAN story I have just started! **


	30. Panic Attack

Chapter 30.

*SKYE'S POINT OF VIEW*

I sat on the bathroom floor and cried.

And cried.

And cried.

I drew my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly; as if I dared not let go.

As a headache brewed in my head I rested my forehead on my knees and tried to sort out my thoughts; but everything was such a blur.

None of this can be true.

This can't happen.

How did this happen?

I don't know.

I don't know anymore!

Putting my hands down flat on the floor I proceeded to push myself up slowly. My head did a turn for the worst so I grabbed on to the sink and held on for dear life.

Slowly I lifted my head to look at my reflection.

My tear-stained, bright red, ill looking reflection.

As soon as I saw the image standing before me all emotion came flooding out more than ever before.

I could feel a panic attack coming on. When I was younger I was prone to these but hadn't had one in years.

My breathing became short and quick and my body shook violently. My head felt very light and my vision was blurring.

As expected from previous experience my muscles finally gave way from lack of oxygen and I fell to the floor with a loud thud.

I clutched my stomach and tried to calm down my breathing but it wasn't working.

"SKYE?!" came a voice behind the bathroom door; banging loudly on the frame. It was Dan.

My oblivious, unknowing Daniel.

My breathing continued to go on rapidly and I felt like I was fading from the world.

The door burst open and Dan shot down on to the floor by my side. He held my face in his hands and made me look in to his eyes.

"Skye, I need you to calm down for me. Keep looking at me Skye and focus on your breathing"

Finding myself drowning in his eyes I put all my willpower in to stabilising my breathing.

My breathing soon slowed down and was becoming a normal speed again. Dan moved so he could pull me in to his arms and stroked my hair.

"It's okay Skye; you're okay. I'm here"

I sniffed and buried my head in to his toned chest. I inhaled the smell of his hoodie and wished all my problems away.

But they weren't going to go away.

After what felt like forever Dan leaned me up against the wall and got up.

"I'm going to get you some water"

I whimpered in reluctance but he pressed his index finger to my lips."I won't be long, I promise"

Dan left the bathroom and I willed myself not to cry again. I needed to tell him; he needed to know.

Not long after he came back I felt a knot of guilt prominent inside of me. But rather than sitting down with me he leaned down and scooped me up in his arms. He carried me in to our bedroom and fragilely placed me on the bed leaning against the head board.

He sat on the side next to me and received a cup of water from the bedside table. He swung an arm around my shoulders whilst holding the cup to my lips. I drank the water greedily until it was all gone.

"You need to sleep, you're exhausted" he said calmly and helped me lie down on the bed.

"We'll discuss what happened when you wake up. In the mean time, please...Just sleep"

As soon as his arms enveloped around me I knew I was safe.

And as soon as my head hit that pillow I realised how physically and emotionally exhausted I was.

I placed one hand on my stomach and one on the bed as I rested.

But I knew I would have to face the facts eventually.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Ooooh! What's wrong with Skye?! Last chapter I said there would be two chapters left but instead I've decided I would do three more. Enjoy!**


	31. Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 31.

*DAN'S POINT OF VIEW*

I wanted Skye to sleep but deep down I really wanted to know what was wrong with her.

What happened that was so bad that she had a panic attack?

She was now asleep in my arms but I couldn't sleep myself.

Too much was running through my mind.

All I wanted in life was to make her happy.

Where did I go wrong?

***SKYE'S POINT OF VIEW***

Upon opening my eyes and seeing Dan's arm sloped around my waist everything came rushing back to me.

I wish I could pretend to be asleep and do it forever; ignore the reality.

Chance would be a fine thing.

"Hello sleepy head" Dan said behind me.

I quickly turned around and gave him a nervous smile. From looking at his face nerves drowned me inside and I was trying to think of every single way I could put off the situation.

"You hungry? I'm hungry?" I asked in a fake over excited voice and shot out of bed quicker than a cheetah chasing its prey.

"Yeah, but first we need to talk" Dan replied sitting up against the headboard.

I shook my head to myself and pulled on a jacket. "I fancy some eggs. Do you fancy some eggs?"

"Skye..."

"Perhaps some toast too. Mmm, buttered toast. I can make you bacon too if you want"

"SKYE!"

I froze in my tracks and reluctantly turned around to glance at Dan. He was obviously not going to let me forget everything that had happened.

"Talk to me, please"

I laughed and looked down at my feet.

"We are talking silly"

Dan got out of bed and walked over to me.

"You know what I mean"

I sighed and dragged myself over to sit on the bed and Dan joined me by my side. He placed one of his comforting hands on my knee.

"Tell me. Whatever it is we will get through it together"

Be brave, Skye.

Just tell him.

I turned to look at him straight in the face.

"Dan. I'm...I'm pregnant"

Silence.

I don't think I've ever seen Dan look paler in my life.

"...What?"

"...I'm pregnant"

Dan gave no more sign of emotion. He seemed confused more than anything.

"I thought you were on birth control?"

"Nobody ever told me that if you missed a day it means you're not protected for a whole week even if you do catch up on them"

Dan looked down at his lap and I choked up.

"I'm really sorry Dan"

He then gave a reaction I would not have expected from him.

Dan suddenly looked up and grabbed both of my hands with his.

"Don't be! Skye, we're going to be parents! I'm going to be Daddy!"

He shot up and grabbed his phone.

"W...what are you doing?" I asked in curiosity.

"I need to tell my Mum and Dad! Oh Skye, we're going to have a family!"

"But Dan-"

"Just wait until the fans find out! I mean, some of the fan girls will be pissed but oh my god!"

I sighed and started fiddling with the duvet wishing I could just shrivel up and die right now.

Dan looked up at me in surprise at not replying to his comment.

He seemed so overjoyed by the news.

"Why don't you seem too happy?" he asked.

I waited a few seconds before replying.

"I'm not sure if I want to keep it" I admitted.

Dan's face suddenly dropped and he threw his phone on the bed before sitting by me again.

"What do you mean?" he questioned in sadness.

"I'm sorry" I explained "But it has happened so fast. I'm not sure if I am ready to be a mother yet"

A tear fell from Dan's eye. "But...but I'm ready to be a father"

This hurt me so much to be the one to burst his bubble.

"I'm not sure. Right now I'm not sure about anything"

He lifted my face by my chin to make me look at him and his eyes filled with sympathy.

"Then we will talk and talk and talk about it until we reach a decision. We will discuss it all day and night if we have to. You don't have to do this alone"

I smiled gratefully.

Dan was always so understanding even if it meant breaking his heart.

So what the hell do I do?

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* So...What do you think guys? Will Skye keep the baby or not?!**


	32. Life Goes On

Chapter 32.

**-TWO GENERATIONS LATER-**

***THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW***

"And that is the story of my parents, as known as your grandparents to you" Sapphire finished smiling down at the bundle of joy sat cross-legged at her feet.

"Mummy, do I look anything like Grandma and Granddad?"

Sapphire picked up her daughter Teresa and placed her on her lap.

"Well, you have your Granddad's deep brown eyes whilst you have your Grandma's attitude. In fact, my little one, that's why Skye is your middle name; after your Grandma"

Teresa nodded happily at her mother.

"Your Mummy and Daddy sound like nice people. I can't believe your Daddy had fans!"

Sapphire laughed and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"My mother and father always told me the story of how when I went to my first VidCon as a baby fans would kiss my head and say how adorable I was"

Teresa grinned.

"I wish I could have met them"

Sapphire held Teresa close to her heart and flashbacked to her childhood memories.

Being bridesmaid at their wedding.

Staying up late on school nights when Uncle Phil was babysitting.

Wondering what 'Danisnotonfire' was supposed to mean.

"So do I sweetie, so do I" Sapphire admitted and placed Teresa on the ground again.

"But your Grandparents lived a long happy life together and when their time came they were ready; hand in hand. Nobody could have had a better life than they did"

Teresa smiled gratefully.

"Can I go eat malteasers Mummy?"

"Have you finished tidying your room?"

Teresa's face saddened and she pouted.

"What are you laughing at Mummy?" Teresa asked in confusion as Sapphire stood up giggling.

"Nothing, you just remind me of your Granddad that's all. He loved malteasers just like you and always procrastinated"

"What's procrastinated Mummy?"

"Never mind sweetheart. Now go on, go tidy your room and you can have malteasers"

Teresa skipped off. "Thank you!" she called back.

Sapphire walked over to her mantelpiece and stroked the photograph in its photo frame which was her prize possession.

It was of her, her mother and father all at Vidcon.

She couldn't remember Vidcon as a baby but heard many tales about it from her parents, Uncle Phil and Aunt Jackie.

But what she loved the most was that her father was wearing a 'Danisnotonfire' t-shirt.

And fitted on her mother was a shirt she had designed especially for herself to wear at Vidcon which read:

"Danisnotonfire has my heart on fire"

Sapphire loved looking at this photograph.

Because it always reminded her that her parents had their happy ever after.

Right until the very end.

THE END.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* NOT KIDDING YOU I CRIED WHILST WRITING THIS! Thank you ALL SO MUCH for reading this fanfic! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review letting me know if my ending was good enough for you to be content with and how you liked my fanfic overall! Also feel free to check out my other stories...Currently have a PHAN Fic going!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL**

**But seriously.**

**Thank you all.**


	33. FAQ

Hey guys! Long time no talk eh?

So here I am going to answer some questions people have asked me about this story along with a few added notes.

**1) You do realise in one chapter you wrote Katie instead of Skye?**

Yes, I realised after I posted it and the first few reviews started coming in. It was my first story on fanfic and I was still getting used to the website so I tried to edit it before realising that after its published, it cannot be changed. By this point I had loads of reviews so I didn't want to delete it and reupload in case it messed it up. Alas, because I was new there I didn't realise that people would just get another notification with the edited chapter to read. Now it is just too late to change. I made the mistake because Katie was a character in a Tobuscus fanfic I was writing at the time, so that was where it was from. If you have just read my story and are thinking about making a review afterwards including pointing out mistake, don't bother. I am well aware of it and it still makes me cringe to this day.

**2) What is the time span that this story happens in?**

I never actually thought about it. From the first chapter, we see it begins in the Summer. I never specifically decided on a time span, so you can create your own if that helps.

**3) Skye and Dan got together a bit quick didn't they?**

Well, this is how it is. They went on their first date about 4/5 days after they met which I think is quite reasonable. The reason why they jumped in to a relationship so quickly is because of the rape. The rape happens at the end of their date and so the only person Skye can both trust and rely on in that point is Dan. She puts everything in to him and he saves her once again. She knows he will do anything for her after the mugging and the rape. Those forcefulness of all the emotions given to them both makes them realise how much they care for one another. If that event didn't happen, they would have probably went on many more dates before getting in to a relationship. But this horrid event brought them down and close together; forcing them both to show their open and true colours more. It's hard to explain, but I hope you understand how the situation made their relationship stronger than a few dates would.

**4) Would you ever turn this in to a series and do a second story?**

I never really thought about it. But I guess if people demanded it enough I could think about back tracking and write about their life before their daughter grown up and said her own part of the story. It would take a long time for me to write though.

**5) I want to know what happens to Phil and Jackie! Would you ever write a side story about them?**

I don't know, like I said previously, if it was demanded enough I would consider it. However I'm not sure if I would write a full blown story about them like this one or if I would just do a quick little story to show some things in their future.

**6) You got Skye's surnames mixed up and forgot she had already introduced her whole name to Dan.**

Ooops. You have to give me credit- this was the first fanfiction I had ever written everrrrrrrr. I have written much more since then and you can only get better.

So that's it. Thanks to anyone who have read this. If you have anymore questions feel free to review and I will either directly message you or do another FAQ.

Bye!


End file.
